


A Kiss

by ToWhomItMayConcern



Series: The Mandalorian's Love [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Chaotics, Daddy Kink, Daily adventures, Death, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, I'm getting there guys, Not in every chapter, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overall, Reader can sometimes be an asshole I'm sorry, Smut, That follows through in and out of the show, Violence, aw shit, here we go again, oof, slight somnophilia, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWhomItMayConcern/pseuds/ToWhomItMayConcern
Summary: The Mandalorian chases his feelings.*Edit/Update:I'VE DECIDED TO PUT THESE ALL INTO CHAPTERS RATHER THAN PARTS SO EVERY PART FROM THE SERIES IS HERE (THEY ARE STILL SEPARATE AS WELL BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO DELETE THEM BUT FROM NOW ON FUTURE PARTS WILL BE HERE)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: The Mandalorian's Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580836
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	1. A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get back into the writing game slowly. No matter what I'm gonna keep trying, feel free to message about or for anything! 
> 
> Also I would kill and die for Baby Yoda along with the rest of the world except for Oscar Issac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come up with more ideas and I want to try putting all my parts from the The Mandalorian's Love Series into chapters so I have more opportunities. I hope this wasn't too much of a disruption!

The Mandalorian wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to feel her soft lips against his slightly chapped ones. Wanted to know if she would gasp during the kiss, pull him closer to her, invite him into her warmth. He wanted many things, but this was about top of the list.

The bounty hunter had not realized he was staring at her until the Child cooed at him, breaking his thoughts. He heard her delightful giggle and looked up to see her walking towards the baby with her hands outstretched, cooing back at him.

“Hi,” she cooed. The Child reached out to Y/N, the Mandalorian watching every move from behind his helmet.

He started questioning whether he wanted to continue The Way since traveling with Y/N. He would never do anything to disrespect it, but Y/N made him wonder.

“I understand,” she started, slightly startling the man. “I mean, if I were in your shoes I’d probably feel the same way.”

Y/N was feeding the baby now, smiling softly at him every now and then as she spoke, but never once looked up at the man she had grown to fallen in love with, though she could feel his gaze on her. Despite not knowing his name, or ever seeing his face. Hell she never saw any part of his body without the Beskar armor, and yet love had found a way. 

“It’s just,” she continued with a sigh. “I know I may seem selfish for this, because I know what I was getting into when I joined you.”

She chewed on her bottom lip, a habit Mando, as Y/N and everyone else called him, took notice to. She put the child back down in his quarters, wrapping him up in a blanket before putting him to bed. Mando waited patiently, though he was rigid with nervousness. He knew this conversation would come up eventually, saw all the signs to it really. But a part of him was actually glad it was happening. 

Some days he tries to think back to the times where he didn’t look at her the way he does now. How simple it was then, and how well they worked together. They still did, but how can you let someone you’ve grown to love be put in the line of danger almost every single day? How could you live with yourself if that person got hurt or worse under your care? Granted, he knew firsthand that Y/N could take care of herself just fine without him, but the thoughts never seemed to leave him alone lately.

“Doesn’t it ever get lonely? Or so unbearable that it feels like… like there’s a cage?”

Mando furrowed his brows, tilting his head slightly in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Y/N furrowed her brows as well in thought. “I mean, like does it feel like there’s one around your body? Or heart? Like no matter how close I am to you, there’s always going to be those bars in the way. And that would become maddening after so long, right?”

This took him by surprise. Of course, he’s felt these feelings before but hearing it come from her, or from another person for that matter, almost sounded so foreign to him. There was a long silence, not quite uncomfortable, but filled with tension. 

“Yes.” His voice sounded so calm, yet Y/N could her the cracks in it. “But it is The Way. This is what I accepted.”

“I know,” she said softly. “And I’m not asking you to break it. I would never disrespect you like that. It’s just, you know how I am. All’s I do is think.” She said with a small chuckle. 

“I just want to know more of you, I guess. To really know you, as if you don’t have all that armor. And I want you to be happy as well. I know that you owe your life to them, but wasn’t that also to give you a chance to live? To actually live your life the way you wanted?” There was another long pause. “I’m sorry if I took it too far.”  
He could hear the sincerity in her voice. And the longing. The longing to know someone, to be with them in every way humanly possible. He felt it too. Wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep it in. 

“Do you trust me?” 

Y/N looked up at him in surprise, immediately nodding her head. Mando stood up and walked towards some boxes as Y/N watched, curiosity rising when she saw him come back with a scarf in his hand. He held a hand out for her to take, letting out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when her eyes met with where his would. Waiting patiently for her consent while holding the scarf up, Y/N nodded, more eagerly this time.

“I always trust you,” she whispered before closing her eyes. 

Mando wrapped the makeshift blindfold over her eyes gently, making sure it was tight but not too tight. He couldn’t help but feel terrified about what he was about to do. But he was never so sure of anything in his life. Y/N heard the air hissing as he took his helmet off and she couldn’t help but hold her breath in anticipation over what was going to happen next. 

Y/N let out a breath when she felt his bare hands trace over her lips. She never even heard him take the gloves off over the rushing sound in her ears. He continued the map her face, making Y/N smile, the kind of smile that seemed reserved only for him. It made his heart beat faster. Slowly he leaned in until they were sharing the same breath. She waited patiently, not wanting to scare him or break his trust. At the first contact of his perfect lips she couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. He let her, his arms going around her waist as the kiss deepened. Y/N’s heart was soaring with happiness, her hands going through his soft hair. She wondered what color it was, what the color of his eyes were, his skin. The tip of his tongue traced over hers and she happily let him in, moaning softly. She tugged on the strands of hair by his neck, causing the Mandalorian to let out a groan. They broke the kiss for air, Mando keeping his forehead against hers; his hands traveled from her waist back up to her face, taking her cheeks between his hands and Y/N couldn’t contain the grin that was bubbling out of her. Mando couldn’t help but grin back despite her not seeing it. 

“Dyn,” he murmured after they caught their breaths. 

“Dyn,” Y/N sounded out. It sounded so beautiful in her voice. He never wanted to stop hearing it.

“Can you kiss me again?” She asked sheepishly. 

Dyn couldn’t help but laugh at this. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop,” he admitted teasingly.

She laughed back. “Good.”

The Mandalorian never wanted to leave. He was home.


	2. The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian is a step closer to giving her everything.

Dyn Jarren never imagined he’d be in this position: trailing kisses and bites down the body of a beautiful woman who bared their soul to him. One who trusted him with their life, who had such a kind and gentle soul that it was almost criminal. And her voice, her soft, breathy voice laced with lust, Gods he couldn’t get enough of it; he’d slay anything that stood in his way to her.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” he whispered into the skin of her stomach.

“Okay,” Y/N said with such melody.

She then felt his lips travel to her dripping pussy, breath fanning over her. She held her breath, waiting for the feel of his mouth on her, about to beg when he didn’t move until he finally did, trailing a finger through her lips and to her clit. She squirmed, wanting more but he held her down with a subtle palm. When she felt his tongue lick up her essence she wanted to cry in bliss.

Y/N could never get over the fact that he trusted her with this, with everything that he had kept hidden from wandering eyes for so long. In all honesty, she never thought herself worthy to. Dyn was such an enigma at times and sometimes, though rarely, it annoyed her. She knew why though, understood it and never wanted to destroy it. She wanted him to choose, to make most of the first moves. Small touches (her mapping out his face, imagining the face of the man she had fallen in love with, giggling at the little scrapes against her flesh from his hair). Kisses here and there, little bits and pieces of his past here and there. Each time her heart swelled in the knowledge that only she knew this, that he opened up to her.

“Ah!” Y/N moaned when he inserted two fingers into her aching core, sucking on the skin of her thigh; no doubt she would have scrapes from his facial hair, and she will wear them proudly.

He curved his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her, and Y/N wasn’t embarrassed to admit that she was already about to come. The Mandalorian took pride in it.

“Don- don’t stop,” she begged, legs shaking.

Just as she was about to release, he stopped, slowly pulling his fingers out of her. Her eyes almost went wide with shock beneath the blindfold, mouth agape with betrayal.  
Dyn could only smile at her reaction, bringing his wet fingers to her lips. She opened them immediately without question, sucking them and moaning at the taste of himself and her. His stomach clenched at this; cock achingly hard.

He sat back, admiring his work, admiring her. Hair displayed across the pillows; body flushed.

“Please.” Y/N gasped.

The Mandalorian couldn’t help but chuckle at her state. Open to him; body covered in sweet kisses and marks, squirming for more of him. He never wanted to forget this moment.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” he murmured.

Y/N almost moaned at just the sound of his voice, which is something she feels like she’ll never get over; especially the huskiness and lust she heard in it now.

“Dyn,” she gasped out, holding her arms out for him, blind eyes searching. “I want you. Please.”

He couldn’t deny her any longer. He wasn’t a selfish man, kept to his promises, that much Y/N knew.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before attaching his lips to her clit unexpectedly.

“Stars!” Y/N gasped, hips automatically buckling up under his rough palm.

It didn’t take Y/N long to feel the familiar pool in her lower stomach again; a tsunami waiting to overrun. Though this was their first time together, it seemed as though he knew her body so well. Two fingers plunge into her embarrassingly wet heat and Y/N was seeing stars behind her tightly closed eyes beneath the blindfold.

“Oh!” She shouted as she came.

Dyn kissed up her thighs, stomach, chest, throat, everywhere but where she wanted yet again. She couldn’t help but let out a low growl at the new teasing. He laughed, adjusting so he was firmly planted between her legs, cock resting on her stomach. Her hands ran up his toned stomach, feeling the muscles underneath and the scars that littered his body; The Mandalorian couldn’t help but inwardly cave to her touch. She pulled him closer to her until there was practically no skin left untouched. He didn’t mind; he loved holding her in his arms, made him and her feel safe. Like nothing and no one could touch them in these moments. This was theirs.

The Mandalorian also knew mercy, and finally smashed his lips to hers, Y/N sighing in relief. When her hands gripped and tugged at his hair and her tongue met his (Y/N could taste herself on his tongue and gods this was everything) he couldn’t help but groan into the kiss and roll his hips; the head of his rigid cock brushing against her still sensitive clit.

Y/N broke the kiss to trail more on his neck, giving a few playful bites here and there, to which he enjoyed thoroughly. Finally, they both couldn’t get enough and, with few pumps by her hand that made his breathing heavy with pleasure, plunged inside her, making them both moan loudly. He kissed her covered eyes and the tip of his nose as he waited for her to adjust. Y/N had to admit that he was the biggest out of all the men she’s taken before, but she loved it.

He almost sighed in relief himself when she said, “Move!”

He pulled out, leaving only the tip of the head in her draping pussy before thrusting back in. Y/N still hadn’t let him go and he didn’t have a problem with that; her hands running up and down his scarred body with nothing but love and gentleness. He had to kiss her, because if he didn’t, he would have to spill everything to her. Sure, he was more honest about his feelings now, and he never had a problem stealing a kiss here and there. But this was the first time he’s opened his body to her touch, or to anyone in so long. Dyn knew his body wouldn’t stop shaking from her touches, it felt too good. Like his body was on fire, like it was electric, waking up something primal in him.

At these thoughts he thrusted harder and faster, Y/N making noises of approval. His lips met her soft, red ones for a short kiss before he buried his face in her neck, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. He could feel Y/N wasn’t going to either with her thighs tightening and shaking around his waist. She was in a state of pure euphoria with no chances of escaping; that she was definitely okay with.

“C’mon,” The Mandalorian grunted in her ear, causing her to arch her back even more, her clit brushing up against his pubic bone.  
His hand trailed down between until a calloused thumb circled her clit. Y/N cried out, moving her hips against his bruising ones.

“Dyn!” She shouted as she came for a second time that night.  
He moaned loudly at the name and the way her walls clenched him, wanting him to stay forever.

“Let go,” she said breathlessly in his ear, causing him to shiver. “I can take it. Let go, baby.”

That did it. With one hand in her hair and the other holding her hip, he quickened his thrusts with everything in him before letting out a guttural groan as he came inside her.  
Still Y/N did not let him go as he fell back on top of her, careful not to hurt her with his weight. Trying to pull him closer resulted in a roll of her hips, causing them to both moan before they kissed; sloppy, needy, and desperate.

He laid his hand on her chest as she brushed her fingers through his locks. This was the most peaceful and content he thinks he’s ever felt in his lifetime, the thuds of her heartbeat wanting to lull him to sleep. He dreaded pulling out of her, as did she.

Y/N laid there on the bed still, entirely spent but satisfied in oh so many ways. She never wanted to forget this memory. Never wanted to forget him. The faceless man that stole her heart, body, and soul. Not that she minded, she’d gladly give them to him if he asked without another word. She flinched a little as she felt a warm, wet cloth between her legs, gently cleaning her up. She heard the rusting of him putting on his armor.

Even after the kiss, Y/N never asked more of him than he what he was willing to give. She waited for him with so much love that it made Dyn’s heart soar. The fact that she was willing to love him, despite never seeing his face, his body. Despite not knowing everything about him, other than his name and skills. But he knew she knew enough, could practically see right through him with everything he did, every choice and actions he’s made along their journeys. He was grateful that she didn’t need words all the time to understand him and his wants and needs. He was just grateful for her.

With his armor and helmet on he took off her blindfold, watching as she dressed herself. Afterwards, she stood in front of him, looking at what she assumed was his eyes, and planted a soft kiss where his lips would be.

“We should check on the little one,” Y/N said.

“I really hope he didn’t hear or see any of that,” The Mandalorian joked.

Y/N threw her head back in laughter. “Yeah, we don’t need to scar the kid yet!” She joked back.

The Mandalorian felt as if he was one step closer to complete and utter peace.


	3. Sorgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorgan and the first meeting.

Y/N Y/L/N wasn’t trained at an early age like Din Djarin was. She found it a miracle when he agreed to have her on his ship and to train her. She remembered that day like it was yesterday; the same sand she stood in every day, same people, same suns. She didn’t always hate it, but she also didn’t like to use such a strong word. It just became maddening, her entire being itching to feel so much more. She wanted to be a part of the stories she always heard about as she grew, to be a part of the action as well. Hearing the rush of it alone in the words made her dreams grow until she wanted to scream. She soon took up on some mechanics, hoping that the skills would prove useful in the future. Her mother and father left their precious farm to her and her siblings, who were more than content with the never-changing routines. Y/N would never intentionally disrespect her parents or her siblings, but they wanted her to be happy right? She had to believe that what she wanted was right, that it wasn’t a sin and she wouldn’t become an outcast because of it. Besides, she would never consider leaving her home and family if she didn’t know they could handle it. Most days it was hard to shake off the insecurities and fears until The Mandalorian strolled through her village.

Y/N heard it from her brother first. The whispers of a Mandalorian passing through. As she said before, not much happened where she lived; everyone was going crazy with the new outsider, who had no intentions of sticking around for long. At first she had no plans on checking out this Mandalorian at all; she doubted one would accept any of her help or offers. But it was as though fate had brought her to him. She had to stop by the shop she would work at occasionally, wanting to see if there was any new work. She heard the modulated voice first before she saw him.

“I’m looking for some parts for my ship, I have the credits,” he said.

“Well, tell me what the problem is Mandalorian and I’ll be happy to help,” said the owner of the shop.

Her ears perked up when she heard the man tell him, knowing exactly what the problem was and what he needed. But she still wasn’t sure on if she should intervene; she didn’t want to throw herself at every passing stranger just for a little adventure.

“Ah just the luck! I got the right person for the job right here.”

It took her a few moments before she realized she was spotted.

“Oh,” Y/N said dumbly, mentally slapping herself on the forehead. “Right y-yeah, I can help you with that,” she stuttered.

The Mandalorian didn’t think much of her at first. She was just another face, another person he thought he’d never run into again. He almost refused her help before sighing and nodding his head once towards her direction, turning his back and walking out. Y/N gawked at him, watching his cape move with the mind as he moved. The owner gave her an amused smile.

“I think you’re supposed to follow him,” he teased.

Y/N shook her head, coming down from her daze. “Right! Right.”

The kind man handed her her tool bag as she trailed after, shaking his head with a sigh.

The Mandalorian was waiting for her just outside, turning his back and walking again once he saw her. She quickly caught up with him, avoiding the peering eyes of the people she grew up with. She could tell some of them were whispering about them but tried her damnest to ignore it; she didn’t need to hear them because she was sure they were thinking the same thing she had before.

His ship wasn’t that far away from the town, and it was actually pretty decent. Y/N found herself admiring the condition of it, giving the profession its owner had. The Mandalorian explained showed her the problem, not giving anymore words than needed before letting her get to work. Normally she would try to strike up a conversation as she worked, remembering her parent’s teachings, but she suspected that this man wasn’t much of a talker. She wouldn’t push it, didn’t mind the silence herself.

“Can you stay here with the ship while I run an errand, if you will,” The Mandalorian said suddenly, making Y/N jump a little.

“Sure,” she smiled.

“I can pay you a little bit extra for this,” he told her. “I just ask two things: no droids and do not pry around my ship.”

She nodded. “Of course.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgment before disappearing. Y/N kept to her word, finishing up her repairs and staying outside the ship. Suddenly she heard the door opening, backing away as she expected to see a large shadow. She really wished she had a better weapon on her other than her tools. But there were no shadows, no monsters or scary men. It was a small, green child. Its eyes were round, face wearing a curious look as it stared into her eyes. She didn’t know what to do, afraid to overstep. But it seemed harmless enough and it was a child!

“Hi,” she cooed, crouching down a little to get a better look at it, or him she assumed.

The baby cooed back, trotting down the ramp and standing in front of her. Y/N crouched down to pick him up, carefully holding him in her arms.

“He’ll be back soon,” she told him as he stared up at her, ears going up and down as if he understood what she had just said.

Y/N knew what to do with babies, had experience with her younger siblings. So it couldn’t be so different this time, right? He was calm, appearing to be studying her. Then he reached a little hand out, and she held her pointer finger to it, smiling softly when the Child latched on.

“I told you not to go in my ship,” his voice interrupted.

Both Y/N and the Child jumped, startled by the tall Mandalorian standing behind them when she quickly spun around, holding on to the Child tightly. She didn’t even hear him coming, something that terrified her.

“I didn’t,” she said as calmly as possible. “He opened the ramp and came to me. I wouldn’t break my promise nor hurt the baby.”

The Mandalorian stared at her, at least his helmet did; she wasn’t sure if his eyes were actually meeting hers or not. She found his silence almost unbearable due to the situation, hoping that he was reasonable of a man as he appeared to be. The Child looked back and forth between them, ears twitching as he did so. The man finally took a step closer, contemplating what he was just about to ask her.

“Listen,” he started. “I could use a crew member on the ship, help with work and taking care of the Child.”

It took Y/N a moment to fully process what he was asking her. “Y-you’re asking me to come with you? Like on the ship?”

He wanted to chuckle at her, but carefully withheld. Instead he just tilted his head and shifted his weight onto one foot.

“Well, yes. On the ship.”

Hearing the Mandalorian repeat what she had just said made her mentally cringe (it was almost as if she couldn’t speak around him!), but that quickly evaporated. He asked her to join him! To finally leave, take chances, live out her dreams! She’d be a fool --some would say a smart one-- to refuse. She frowned when she thought of her siblings; one older than her and the other two a few years younger. She would miss them dearly and knew they would too.

“My family,” Y/N finally said, her voice surprisingly steady. “May I say goodbye to them and gather some of my belongings?”

He nodded back, the only confirmation of his answer. And so she walked back to her home alone, the man and baby staying behind on the Razor Crest. The goodbyes were heartfelt, but full of smiles of encouragements. They’d be fine without her, as long as she would keep in touch as much as possible, which she promised with the upmost sincerity. Walking back to the ship half expecting to see the barren land touched with the memory of The Mandalorian, she was pleasantly happy to see that he was still there. Taking one last look at what has always been her home, she took a deep breath and walked towards her freedom.

Y/N smiled fondly at the memory as she watched Mando (she could only call him by his real name, DIn, when they knew they were alone) check out the outside of the Razor Crest. They had landed on Sorgan, a planet they thought was not occupied. Y/N immediately took a liking to Cara Dune when she saw just how easily she caught Mando off guard and fought him (kicked his ass really). Only because she wasn’t such a bad person upon actually talking to her.

“What’re your smiling about?” He suddenly said. She hadn’t realized he was staring at her.

“Nothing,” she said. “Just thinking about the first time we met.”

Din was slowly getting better at communicating with her. He did before, but only when it was about a job or the Child, anything else being completely off limits, unsaid words left in the shadows. Y/N was proud of the man he was when the met and the man he was now; slowly changing and becoming more comfortable with himself and the idea of allowing anyone this far into his life, under his skin. It made her love for him consume her entirely.

He stepped closer to her when she leaned at against the ship, never taking her eyes off him. She could almost feel the heat coming off him beneath the Beskar armor and it made her crave for him.

“I think about that day too,” he said softly, making her heart skip a beat. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to step away for a few minutes…

“Hello?” A timid voice called out.

The Mandalorian quickly turned, instinctively standing protectively in front of Y/N. She looked over his shoulder, seeing two men (she could tell they were fishermen by their attire) watching them with hopeful eyes.

“You’re a Mandalorian,” one of them exclaimed. “We need your help! We’ll pay you.”

Y/N looked at the back of Din’s helmet, awaiting his reply.

“Not interested,” he said, going back to working on the Razor Crest.

Y/N crossed her arms, now in the open with the two fishermen. “What’s the job?”

She could see him tense out of the corner of her eye. She knew he just wanted to settle down to protect the Child and to avoid all trouble of any kind. But she could see they were clearly desperate for help, and they also reminded her a little of home. She couldn’t just push them away.

“Klatoonian raiders,” the one who mostly took the lead explained. “We have nothing. Please, we’ll pay with everything we have.”

Chewing on her bottom lip, she looked to Din, hoping he could see the plea in her eyes. He sighed, turning towards the two men.

“Fine. In exchange for lodging.”

The men nodded eagerly. “Of course! Thank you both so much.”

Y/N smiled and nodded politely at them.

“I’m going to gather a friend first. Then we’ll get to work,” The Mandalorian told them. He turned to her.

“We could use Cara Dune’s help. I’m going to get her; you sit here with the Child. I won’t be back long.”

Y/N nodded, holding his hand and rubbing her thumb over his leather gloves. He gave a slight squeeze before quickly walking away, still not used to the intimate contact.

Y/N was happy to see Cara again, talking with her and sharing laughs during their trip to the village. Once they arrived they were housed in by a kind, beautiful woman whom she learned was named Omera. She was also happy that there were children as well, seeing the Child playing with them giving her hope; hope that he will have a good, long, and happy life, that one day her and Din could have one as well without the constant threat of danger. She could see that Din was thinking the same thing, but that something else was also bothering him.

“What’s wrong?” She eventually asked him. He was preparing to leave with Cara to look for tracks and the raiders, Y/N’s idea to staying behind to look after the village and the baby.

“Why do you ask?” He said.

She shrugged, stepping closer to him. “I can tell something’s eating at you. Is it about the kid?”

It took a moment for him to nod his head, lost in thought over what he was going to say. The Mandalorian had seen her smile at the children, at the villagers. He could see her reminiscing of her home and doubt began to cloud his mind. What if she wasn’t happy? What if she regretted leaving with him? What if she was planning on leaving him? Despite their growing and changing relationship and the love that radiated from her his insecurities got the better of him. On nights where they lead to nightmares of her dying because of him or her finally leaving, he’d have to find her in their quarters and hold her. His heart would skip a beat and flutter when she would subconsciously burrow into his warmth. He dreaded having this conversation with her because of the fear of rejection; he wasn’t ready to face any kind of it and he definitely wasn’t ready to lose her.

“The Child,” he finally sighed. “We should leave him here. He’d be safe, loved even. It’d be good for him.”

Y/N was taken back. “Leave him here?” She breathed. “I mean, after everything we’ve been through with him… do you really think that’s a good idea?”

Din let out a frustrated sigh. “There are a lot of people out there looking for him now. And the kind of life I have, the kind of life we have, it’s too dangerous for him. It’s no life for a child.”

Y/N understood his point, she really did. She’d have to say that the very same thoughts plagued her mind as well, but to act on them? But if it really was best for the Child, the baby she had grown attached to, then she could not let her own selfish needs bypass his safety.

“Okay,” she agreed. “It’s our job to keep him alive and safe. So we should try this one out, and if we hear anything and it doesn’t work out, we immediately come back for him. Okay?”

The Mandalorian nodded. “Agreed.”

But Y/N could tell there was something else, and she didn’t want him going into anything dangerous with an occupied mind.

“And what’s the other thing?”

Din sometimes hated how well she could see him. “Are… are you happy? With the arrangements we have?”

He thought he probably should’ve used a better word for what they had, because it was so much more. He just hoped that she could see that too.

“Of course I am,” Y/N said with some much confirmation in her words. “I knew what I was getting into when I joined you, and I’m perfectly happy with us.”

The Mandalorian decided to leave it at the for now. He could always tell when she was lying -something that Y/N hated most times as well- and could detect none in her. They could have this conversation at a better time.

“Hey lovebirds,” Cara teased from the doorway. Din tilted his head towards her direction.

“I’ll be out,” was all he said. Cara nodded her head and left, Y/N tapping her foot anxiously. He turned back to her, stepping closer to her and resting the forehead of his helmet against hers.

“I’m sorry.”

She gave a small smile. “You do not need to be sorry,” she whispered. “Just come back to me in one piece.”

She wanted to say I love you. She wanted him to know that she was one-hundred percent positive there was nothing he could do to make her hate him or leave. But Y/N knew he wasn’t ready to hear those words yet, wasn’t ready to say them himself. They did through their actions though, and that was enough. It would always be enough.

“Always.”

She watched his cape disappear out the door. She took a deep breath and looked out the window, seeing Din and Cara leave and the Child still playing with the other children. Seeing the Child made her want to tear up, not knowing how she was going to say goodbye to him. She hoped that their decision was a good one.  
When they came back informing the farmers that the raiders had an AT-ST, they had refused to leave. She couldn’t blame them; it was their home after all. They decided to train them, Omera being one of the most impressive with her skills. When night fell, they set off with their plans, Y/N protecting the children, it was utter chaos. Thankfully, no serious injuries and a job successful.

“We did a good thing here,” Y/N said to Din as they stood in the sunlight. They were preparing to leave, and Din had just spoken to Omera about taking the Child under her care; it was a decision he had left to Y/N.

“We did.” He agreed.

She took both his hands in hers carefully, giving him the chance to pull away if he was uncomfortable, but he held on instead, tightly squeezing her hands in his with a gentle rub of his thumbs. Suddenly a gun shot pierced the peaceful air, making the Mandalorian turn with his blaster already out, pushing Y/N behind him as she got hers; she was always amazed at how fast and alert he could be.

“Check on the others,” he commanded before making a beeline for the tree lines.

Y/N ran to the villagers, looking around for any injuries. She sighed in relief when she made contact with the baby and saw no one was hurt or worse. Gently picking him up, she waited for Din to return, assuring the others that everything was going to be okay; the kids crowded around her with some of their parents, frightened. She sighed in relief when she saw Cara and Din walking back.

“It was another Guild member,” he told her. “We have to leave with the Child.”

Y/N tearfully said goodbye to the children of the small village, joining Din and the Child on the raft. She waved back to them as they left, thoughts of maybe returning one day already crossing her mind.

“We’ll be okay,” she told the Child. “Everything will be okay.”

The Child cooed back in answer, reaching out for her finger, which she instantly placed in his tiny hand. The Mandalorian watched this interaction, a warm glow flowing through him.

“We will,” his modulated voice said. “We will.”


	4. The Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injury leads to confessions and revelations.

“We’ll be okay.”  
“We will… we will.”

Din knew this day was bound to come. It was supposed to be a job between him and the new gunslinger; Y/N wasn’t ready to fully commit to something this dangerous, he’d let her do small jobs with him, kill a few people if they had to. But not something as dangerous as what they were in for.  
…  
Y/N was just starting to get used to the explosions. She had been traveling with Din for almost a year now, and at first she was very overwhelmed with the fast pace of the Mandalorian’s life and the action that came with it.

“Nice one liner,” Y/N teased as Din helped her turn the controls back on in the Razor Crest.

He half sighed half chuckled. “Thanks.”

Checking on the giggling baby, she sat back down in her seat with a grin.

…

“Are you sure it’s okay to leave him here?”

Y/N watched as Din tucked in the sleeping Child in his quarters, his hands brushing over him with such a gentle touch that she almost jumped him right then and there.

“He’s asleep.” Was all he said before walking down the ramp.

She contemplated arguing with him, but there was what seemed to be a very nice lady here working on the ship. They wouldn’t be gone long anyway. Still, she felt like an irresponsible parent as she followed after him.

“We won’t be gone long,” she heard him say to Peli Motto. “No one goes into the ship. And no droids.”

Motto scoffed. “Okay okay. No droids. Probably take a little longer then.”

“That’s fine. We’ll be back with your payment.”

Y/N once asked him about his hatred for droids, to which he barely gave her an answer for and left it at that. She knew it was a touchy subject and that it went deep into his roots, but she would wait until he was ready to tell her. Until then, she would just agree to his ‘no droids’ terms.

Tatooine wasn’t such a bad place as Y/N almost expected it to be. The cantina was nicer than most, calmer as well. But she was worried there wouldn’t be much work in that.

“I can help,” a young man said once he heard the Mandalorian ask for a job.

Now Y/N wasn’t so sure of him. He seemed too cocky and arrogant; not that that was a crime, but it was also very dangerous in their line of work. But Din thought he ought to hear what the man had to say anyway.

The young gunslinger, whom they learned was Toro Calican, was an excited hunter, eager to have his name whispered among the best of the best. Din seemed iffy with him as well, but they needed the money for Motto and it was worth a shot. Plus, the kid just wanted to join the guild.

“You don’t understand, Y/N,” Din argued as they were walking back to the ship. “Fennec Shand is dangerous, I mean more dangerous than I am. I can’t risk with it, especially not with the Child.”

Y/N was getting annoyed and Din could clearly see it as she put her hands on her hip; she could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

“So? I’ve done plenty of dangerous things with you and I’m still here. Besides, you could use all the help you can get, and to be honest, I’m not so sure about your new partner there.”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “I know. And I trust you, I know what you’re capable of. But the answer is still no. Go back to the ship and stay with the baby. If I don’t come back by tomorrow, leave. Take whatever can and just go. Please.”

She’d never heard him beg her like this over a bounty. This Shand assassin must have really been a big deal, and it scared her too. She knew Din was more than capable of handling himself, and hell he had been doing his job just fine on his own. She hated this type of fear. She hated the anxiety and pain that came with it. It could literally kill her.

Y/N sighed heavily through her nose; the repair dock was in view now. “Okay.”

The first thing they did was go into the ship to check on the Child. When they found only his blanket, Din and Y/N went into automatic panic mode, Y/N being faster than the Mandalorian when rushing out of the ship.

“Where is he?” The Mandalorian growled at the droids as Y/N started for the shop.

“Ah I’m awake! I’m awake!”

Y/N turned towards the source, finding both Motto and the baby startled out of a nap. Y/N made a noise of relief, waiting for Motto to come towards them; she needed to calm the pounding of her heart.

“You woke the little guy up,” Motto complained as the baby made noises of displeasure.

“Both of you ought to be ashamed of yourselves, leaving this little one on the ship by himself. Don’t you know how to be parents?”

Y/N opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Din was in shock as well, looking back and forth between the woman and the Child in her arms.

“Thank you,” Din finally said, his voice cracking with gratitude. Y/N nodded after, smiling in gratitude as well.

“I’m going to leave for the money. Y/N is going to stay here with the Child.”

Motto looked back and forth between them, sensing a suspicious but, to Y/N’s relief, keeping her mouth shut.

“Alright.”

Y/N always worried when Din went on a job by himself or without her. Sometimes, as horrible as it sounds, she would think about what would happen if Din did die; she knew he would want her to move on, to take care and protect the baby and just be happy. But she had her doubts about herself; she’d be damaged beyond repair if she lost him.

“You look like you could use a little drink.”

Y/N jumped out of her thoughts, looking up at the woman from her chair. They had gotten down with the repairs not that long ago, watching as night fell and everything became quiet.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Y/N chuckled.

“Sure it is,” Motto scoffed. “I’m sure you could use a little break, between that adorable baby and that Mandalorian.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at that. Y/N Y/L/N and her Boys.

“So what exactly is the deal with you two?” Motto asked after a few drinks.

Y/N wasn’t drunk, but she sure did feel a little buzzed. Buzzed enough to move a little slower than usual, and blab and blab away, but not drunk.

“Well,” she drawled. “I lived on my planet without ever leaving it for all my life really until he showed up; like my knight in shining armor! He came through, let me join him to watch over the kid, and here we are!”

Motto giggled with her. “That’s it? C’mon you gotta have more than that. I can see how in love with you are with the man, though I honestly can’t see why. I mean the man can’t even take off his helmet!”

Y/N chuckled, taking a small sip of her drink. She looked next to her at the sleeping baby, smiling softly in thought.

“I know it’s kinda hard to believe,” she spoke finally, keeping the soft tune of the atmosphere. “But when you get to know him you’ll see why; he’s got such a big heart, even if he doesn’t show it right away. I’ve heard some stories of his past before, and he’s changed so much from the man he used to be. It’s a sight to see honestly.”

Motto listened to every word, seeing the Mandalorian now in a whole new light.

“And the kid?”

“That’s a complicated one,” Y/N sighed. “We don’t know much about it really. But I do know that there are a lot of bad people out there looking for him. And they want to do him harm, and we will stop at nothing until we make sure he’s safe.”

Peli smiled thoughtfully at her. “I think you two still have some things to learn about taking care of a child, but I also think you two do love him very much, and I know you will do your best with him.”

Y/N wanted to hug the woman and was about to until that arrogant voice disturbed their peace.

“Alright ladies,” he said, making them both jump; Y/N in a protective and defensive stance while Peli stood in confusion. His blaster was aimed at the Child, making Y/N’s heart do jumping jacks. This wasn’t good at all.

“Where is he?” Y/N demanded, jumping to the worst conclusion, her hand already coming to rest on her blaster. He caught on to this and smirked.

“You don’t have to worry about that sweetness, he’s coming,” Calican teased. “Now you ladies cooperate and do as I say, then the kid lives. Understand?”

Y/N and Peli had no choice but to nod. Calican quickly patted them both down - taking her weapons from her carefully, the gun never shaking in his grasp - and picked up the kid, who immediately started squirming in his grasp; Y/N had to clench her fists to prevent any altercations.

They waited just outside the Razor Crest for the Mandalorian. Y/N wished she hadn’t drank. She didn’t want to risk the Child’s life, especially when the gunslinger kept his eyes specifically on her, watching her every move with a careful eye. She could’ve cried in relief when she heard his voice, worried that the man was lying and was just pulling a sick game on them.

The Mandalorian checked over Y/N, who was only a few feet from him. Once he was satisfied she wasn’t injured, the helmet turned towards the man, who was now aiming his gun at him, the Child still in his arms.

“Mandalorian,” Calican finally said. “Nice to see you finally showed up. Heard all about your little spew with the Guild. Figured I’d finally get accepted when they find out I got the Mandalorian with the target. Maybe a bonus for the woman too.”

Din tensed at this, clutching the blaster in his fist.

“Now throw your blaster away and put your hands behind your head,” Calican ordered.

The Mandalorian obeyed, putting his hands up slowly as Calican handed Peli a pair of handcuffs. Y/N’s arms were getting tired from having them up, and she hoped Din was coming up with a plan just as she was. She saw Peli whisper something to him from behind, and then there was a whizzing sound before the sparks and smoke erupted. Y/N tried to move fast enough, she really did. But the gunslinger was faster in surprise, firing off a few shots. She felt the graze of one on her side, just below her ribs. She cried out, clutching her side with one hand and pulling it away to find dark red blood. She heard another shot, turning in time to see the gunslinger go down.

“Where is the little guy?” She heard Motto ask.

Y/N’s head started swimming, her vision going blurry as she searched for Din. She didn’t see nor hear him rushing towards her, calling out her name as he did.

“It’s just a graze,” she immediately said.

“Y/N, I need to see it,” Din panicked, gently pulling at the hand clutching at the shot. “Please!”

She let him remove her hand and heard him suck in a breath. It was deep, and she was already starting to lose blood. Din was happy that he had the helmet to conceal the tears already threatening to flow.

“Is she okay?” They heard Peli ask, the Child in her arms.

“She’s been hit. Badly. I need to get it treated.”

Din sat Y/N down at the end of the ramp, running into the ship to get their kit. There were a few around stashed around the ship for emergencies, Y/N’s doing of adding more.

She tried focusing on her breathing and on calming the baby down, not wanting to scare it. He was reaching for her, babbling and squinting his eyes as he reached.

“I’m okay,” her voice was hoarse, but, to her surprise, it was incredibly steady.

“You are,” Motto confirmed. “We all know he ain’t gonna let you go that easily.”

If Y/N didn’t just get shot, she would have laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood. The Mandalorian came running back out, kneeling down in front of her and helping her gently move her shirt up, spraying becta spray onto the wound. It felt odd but pleasing all the same as it started to heal. He finished with a gel – she couldn’t tell what it was – and a gauze wrap.

“See? I’m alright.” Y/N tried assuring Din. She could sense his anger and disappointment eating at him, coaxing him into silence as he finished his work and stood up.

He took Calican’s pouch, handing it to her as they traded.

“Thank you.” He said.

Motto looked back at Y/N, who gave a tired thumbs up. “Yeah. It was no problem. Took longer because ‘no droids’. But it looks like everything worked out okay.”

The Mandalorian wanted to make a comment at that but refrained from doing so. Instead he nodded and went to help Y/N on her feet. She waved a goodbye to the kind woman before the ramp closed.

There was tension in the stagnant air, no doubt about that. He didn’t say a word to her as he sent the ship into hyperspace, the baby in his seat next to the pilots.

“You need to rest,” he finally said. His voice was hard, and she almost flinched at the tone; he had never used it with her.

She wanted to protest, but she was tired, and figured they would talk later once they all calmed down.

“Okay. You need to rest too though, Din.”

“I will.”

Silence. Y/N hated when they fought or had any small argument. She was always afraid that it’d be too much, too much for both of them; she had seen it happen many times beforehand on her home planet. She had faith in him, and knew that he was better than that, but just like him, the doubts and fears would start to eat her alive. She didn’t think she’d be able to sleep right away, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

The Mandalorian let out a shaky sigh, finally breaking down. It wasn’t supposed to happen. She was never supposed to get hurt. He wasn’t stupid and neither was she, they knew the risks of her joining him and hell even being near the Child. But to see it happen, to know – or feel – that a part of it was his fault; it was absolutely killing him. He didn’t want to take his anger out on her, especially at her delicate state right now.  
…

Y/N woke up feeling worn out but better. Her eyes woke up to a sleeping baby next to her, wrapped up in his blue blanket. She ran the tip of her pointer finger down his little nose and over the gray hair before quietly moving out of the cot, tip toeing as to not wake him up. She went into the refresher, running her hands down her face; the dark circles under her eyes were more prominent but it didn’t feel as it looked. Lifting her shirt up, she inspected the now healed shot, tracing the scar idly as she thought back to that moment. She washed up, checking on the baby before beginning her search for her Mandalorian. She eventually found him in the bottom, cleaning some of his weapons. His body was still just as tense as before.

His body visibly tensed when he heard her walking towards him. Y/N sighed at the sight, running her hand through her Y/H/C hair.

“It wasn’t your fault,” she started. Her voice was a little croaked but was strong with conviction. “I just didn’t move fast enough, that’s it, okay? Nothing to blame yourself over.”

“I think it’s time for you to go back home.”

Y/N’s heart stopped. She felt all color drain from her body, felt the air rush out of her as if she had just gotten punched in the gut. She thought the room was starting to spin as well, that her soul was leaving her body as to escape the harsh reality. This couldn’t be happening.

“W-what?” She stuttered, voice already shaking. “Why? Why would I do that?”

She could see him clench his fist, hear the strain in his voice as he spoke.

“Because this is beginning to be too much. I’m sorry, Y/N. I take full credit and blame for… for everything.”

She started to shake her head at him, anger now building up in her.

“No,” she growled. “No you can’t do this to me. You can’t after… after everything we’ve been through! You can’t just make it out like everything is practically perfect between us and then just throw me away when something goes wrong! It’s not right!”

She couldn’t stop, tears building up behind her throat. “It was just one guy, one mistake and we’re fine.”

He huffed out a dry chuckle, slamming his weapon down on the table but aggressively turning around.

“I’m the one who trusted the man, even when you didn’t. I should’ve listened to you and I didn’t and it could’ve costed your life.”

“It was just a graze -.”

“- I let you leave your home when I should’ve told you to stay, find someone better for you that wouldn’t put your life in constant danger. How else am I supposed to feel?”

“It could happen anytime, Din. And I knew that before stepping foot into your ship. I knew it when I always dreamed about leaving and traveling. That’s just life! And I have never been more alive since I’ve met you, and nothing, and I do mean nothing, would ever change my mind.”

Din stood up then, towering over her fuming. “It’s not enough. It’s not enough because I can’t live without you. Don’t you see that? Yesterday it was a graze, but if what if next time it’s shot to the head, or a knife in the heart? I can’t stand the idea of you getting hurt or worse. Of having to explain to the baby on why you’re not with us anymore. I’m-.”

He was finally breaking down, unable to hold it in any longer. Y/N was clinging to every word, mouth agape and tears gathering behind her eyes.

“I’m not ready to lose you,” he finally whispered. The modulator was known for its craft of concealing his voice, but this, this was so much. She could hear and feel the emotions rolling off him, each pressing second revealing carefully hidden revelations.

She hugged him, and despite all the armor he wore on his person, she could feel him trembling in her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I know,” she said, trying to control her quivering voice. “Trust me Din, I feel the exact same way about you. And I understand why you’re scared and angry, I would be too. It was a close call but-,”

She placed his hand on her chest, his gloved hand resting over her beating heart. “I’m still here. Alive. We have that now, we have another day. And yeah, any day could be our last together, but I’m not leaving without a fight. You’re stuck with me,” she tried to tease lightly, to ease some of the pressure and anxiety off his shoulders.

After a moment he unwrapped himself from her and grabbed her hand, leading her into another small quarter with a smaller cot, but it was good enough; they didn’t need the space. He turned off the lights as he led her to the cot, Y/N only being able to see his shadowy figure; she started to breathe heavily from all of the overwhelming emotions hitting her all at once. She suspected the same thing was happening to him based on his sporadic movements as he started at his armor.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered gruffly. A pool of arousal flooded between her legs at the command and immediately got to work.

Din pounced on her as soon as he was undressed – it was the fastest she had ever seen him unclothe – she had barely taken off her pants before he attacked her lips with his, teeth clashing as he used his body to push her downs. She could already feel his hard length rub against her stomach, a bead of pre-cum trailing up and down her stomach as he did so. She moaned into the kiss and gasped when he practically ripped the rest of her clothes off, allowing him to ease his tongue to dance with hers. His lips traveled down her neck, biting down harshly at her sweet spot, causing Y/N to moan loudly and arch her back into him. He groaned as he moved down, biting down at her chest as well and her breasts; he took her nipple into her mouth, nipping gently at it as she ran her fingers through his soft, wavy hair. He kissed all the way down to her dripping and aching heat.

“Please,” Y/N begged sweetly, breathlessly. “That can wait until later. I need you now.”

Normally the Mandalorian would argue, but he was eager to obey, chasing her lips and wrapping her up in his arms tightly.

Y/N could feel every emotion and message through every kiss, every touch on her skin. Soft kisses that said I cherish you. Longing kisses that said I missed you, I will always miss you. Heated kisses that said I need you I want you. It was easy for her to abandoned herself to the kisses, the meanings behind them. She clung onto his back as he slid easily into her, him gasping into her mouth as she struggled to keep her eyes open, staring into the dark figure.

I love you I love you I love you.

Din didn’t need to tell her, she felt it with every shift of his hips, with every kiss he laid on her. With the way he held her, as if he was afraid she was going to disappear. The way he seemed to be struggling to keep his composure, forehead refusing to leave hers as their breaths intertwined. His body was shaking with all the overwhelming senses, and she thought herself she was going to implode from his love; it was as hot as fire, as soft as feathers, as sweet as dessert.

“I love you,” Y/N groaned into his ear. “Stars I love you, Din. So much.”

She was close to tears from her admission and from the pleasure itself. She felt him shudder at her declaration and pushed into her faster, Y/N unable to keep her noises of pleasure at bay. His hand – which was sure to leave a bruise on her hip – travelled down to her thigh to hike her leg up higher around his waist, allowing him to hit at a deeper spot, making her see white behind her lids.

“Oh!” She gasped as he went harder, his grunts bringing her closer and closer to her release.

A hand wrapped itself tightly in her hair, not enough to hurt, but enough to reign himself in as he, too, was getting closer.

“One day I’ll tell you everything,” he said breathlessly. “I’ll tell you fucking everything. I’ll tell you how you’re the fucking best thing that has ever happened to me. How you’re too good for this world, about how you deserve – shit – the entire world. I’ll tell you about how badly I want to show you everything I am, to take off my helmet and be done with the creed. How it eats me up when I can’t give you everything you fucking deserve.”

She didn’t want him to stop, his words only fueling her love and desire for him. He brought his hand down between them, rubbing her clit. She let out a chocked gasp, nails racking down his hardened back.

“I’ll tell you all of this and more more thoroughly, on a day when there’s no danger, no monsters around. When you can finally see me. When my heart won’t play hide and seek with yours. I have to believe that we can have that because you believe it. I will never stop fighting for you, Y/N Y/L/N.”

Gods this was too much. Her velvety walls clenched around his cock, stuttering around it as they both moaned through their releases. He didn’t make any moves of disconnecting his body from hers and she was content with that. She rubbed her hand up and down his sweaty back as they caught their breaths, their chests moving up and down in sync. Tears did then fall from her eyes, but they were happy ones.

Finally Din moved his head from the crook of her neck, cupping her cheek and kissed her. His lips were slightly chapped still but softer this time. She made a noise of discomfort when he slowly pulled out of her, him giving her thigh an apologetic tap as he went to gather a wet cloth to clean them up with. She was expecting him to get dressed after, but instead he laid down next to her, pulling her body into his, arms wrapped around each other with the tips of their noses pressed together.

Y/N still couldn’t see his face in the dark room, but she felt as though she had already seen all of him. She didn’t need to see his face to love him, to know that their love was real and true. She smiled at the thought and buried her head in his chest as she slowly fell back asleep to his hand running through her hair.


	5. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian and Reader take a step into his past
> 
> And Reader show's Din Djarin whose is whose

Din had absolutely become insatiable since the last incident. His protectiveness over her and the baby had increased, that was for sure. Y/N had to talk to him about his constant eye, but at the same time she didn’t mind it, understood why he was more alert. He bought her a new set of armor, not nearly as good as his beskar, couldn’t find enough credits for it, but it would have to do for now, and even began training with her again; she actually really loved that comeback, for different reasons of course.

But most of all it was hard to get him off her. Din became more confident in that area the more time they spent together – although she was aware that it was mainly to ensure himself that she was still there – and it was getting to the point where he couldn’t even wait to get her back on to the Razor Crest. It sent a rush of excitement through her veins whenever he would pull her to an abandoned alley, push her up against the wall, and take her where anyone could see them.

The blaster shot not only affected Din, but Y/N as well, his words repeating in her head after their passionate lovemaking. The guilt from their fight from that night swept over her as she thought them over. The new nightmares that now plagued her mind daily showed from the dark circles under her eyes; the feel of the blaster shot piercing her skin, the face of the young, deceiving gunslinger was a constant reminder of what could have been. Din didn’t want to cause another fight between them, and so he did his best to comfort her, soothe the nightmares away with gentle touches and soothing words as she did with him, and to listen; she’d talk to him when she was ready.

This time Y/N stayed on the ship with the Child while the Mandalorian went to collect a small bounty. There were no problems on their end, she played with the baby most of the time before putting him down for a nap. When she heard the ramp to the Razor Crest open she got into a defensive stance, pulling out her weapon before she heard the familiar thumps of his boots enter the ship. With a sigh she set her blaster down and went to greet him. She found him down in the hull of the ship, barely getting a word out before the man was on her.

Ever since he felt her touch against his bare skin for the first time he hated putting his armor on around Y/N. It closed him out, closed out her inviting heat to his thirsty skin. But times like these would have to do. It was a stressful day, such a small job causing such a big problem for him, and it was barely enough money to get by and he needed her. Needed her to help him forget, to feel almost human again. And she was wearing a fucking dress today; the planet they were on experiencing a heat wave, even Din sweating horribly underneath his armor. He probably should’ve waited until he had gotten cleaned up, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care in the moment.

The dress was a plain gray, but it still looked so beautiful on her, hugging her curves in all the right ways. He could see some sweat glistening on her collarbone, between her breasts’, down the calves of her legs. He pushed her against the wall of the ship, being mindful of his armor as he placed one hand on her throat, barely putting any weight on it but the message was clear: stay. The other he placed at her mouth, pointer finger tracing her lips. Y/N knew what he was asking for and opened her mouth, tongue inviting and swirling and sucking on his finger, causing him to let out a choked groan. She finally took mercy and bit down on the glove, Din pulling back to slip his hand out of the glove and dive straight for her wet center.

Y/N moaned as he teased his middle finger around her swollen clit, coming close to begging before he circled it. She bit her lip, struggling to keep quiet as to not wake the baby. He trailed his fingers down to her soaking lips, almost moaning in response; usually he’d drag this out, making sure she was begging and withering under him for his cock, but that would have to wait until later. Pushing her panties to the side and helping her fumbling hands with his belt, he growled lowly as her hand circled his girth, swiping her thumb over the head of his leaking tip. Swatting her hand away, he swiftly turned her around, placing her front against the wall of the ship. Arching her back and running a hand down the length of her spine, he placed his forehead against her right shoulder and slid in, making them both moan sweetly. He immediately started a rough pace, gripping her hips as if his life depended on it. She deepened her arch, taking him in deeper as a result. The cool beskar armor felt amazing against her hot, sweaty skin and added more into the euphoria she was already feeling.

“Don’t stop,” Y/N begged, legs starting to shake. “Kriff Din you feel so good inside me.”

Din gritted his teeth, already so close to his orgasm, but he needed her to come first. Their breathless gasps and moans filled the ship,

“Fuck,” Din’s voice was ragged, desperate with release. “Touch yourself, babygirl. I want to see you.”

The words alone made her walls flutter around him. Before she could even move her hand, they heard the clatter of something dropping above them, followed by a small little coo.  
Scrambling to cover up, Y/N had barely fixed her underwear and pulled her dress down before the small little devil in question popped into view. The Mandalorian wanted to scream at the interruption as he fixed his belt, sighing heavily in frustration.

“We’re really pushing our luck with him,” he muttered. “He’s gonna catch us pretty soon.”

Y/N let out a tired giggle. He felt her hand caress his ungloved hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Later,” she whispered.  
…

Din hated this idea. But they needed the credits and this one of the closest options they had. Y/N had heard about the people the Mandalorian used to work with and knew that he wasn’t particularly fond of them now.

“This is a bad idea,” the Mandalorian mindlessly said to the Child next to him in the cockpit.

Once Ran’s space station came into view Din’s heart started to pick up.

“Before you say anything,” Y/N said when Din turned his seat towards her. “I’m coming with. You already said that you don’t really trust these people and we’re not going to have a repeat of last time.”

She did not want to tell him that she was also scared, scared that she might not be able to revert back to her old self, to the self that was able to stand in front of an enemy without the fear or flashbacks. How she couldn’t even enjoy a drop of the glittery drinks she would try at the cantina’s they would visit anymore. She needed to try, to take it into her own hands now.

Din had spent years being able to his emotions and even body language from the general public, but it was hard to with her, the woman who had broken down most of his barriers. She immediately felt guilty for the last part when she saw him audibly flinch, but it needed to be said. She couldn’t let him go alone again when he needed the help. She could see that he wanted to argue before sagging with acceptance.

It only took two steps for him to stand in front of her, placing a hand on the back of her neck and placing his forehead on hers before going to secure the Child into their room; Y/N only recently found out that that was the equivalence of a kiss, of showing his love for her.

To be honest, Y/N was sort of excited and nervous at the same time to see this part of Din Djarin’s life rather than just hearing it; she had wished, though, that it was under different circumstances.

“Mando!” They both turned, seeing an old acquaintance and a short man with long, shaggy hair all around.

“Is that you under that bucket?” Ran teased, reaching out to shake his hand, eyeing up Y/N as he did so. “I was surprised when I heard from you. And who might this be?”

“Y/N.” She introduced before Din could say. “Partner of his.”

“Partner huh?” the man teased. The Mandalorian said nothing, only waiting to hear the details of their job.

“Well this was supposed to be a five-man job, but one more wouldn’t hurt. Follow me.”

Din was a little tense next to Y/N as they followed Ran, and it took everything in her to stop herself from holding his hand; she had to clench her fist to stop the twitching of her muscles.

“What’s the job?” the Mandalorian asked, voice stoic as it used to be before Y/N.

“Got one of our associates in a foul of some competitors and got himself caught. So we’re gathering a crew to break him.”

Y/N wanted to ask who this associate was but remembered Ran’s ‘no questions asked’ policy he had been quick to remind once questions started rolling and pierced her lips in a thin line. Din grinned under the helmet, being with her for as long as he had been, he knew questions were brewing from the woman trialing behind him.

“And you got a ship too, only reason why I let you back in here,” Ran told him.

The Mandalorian and Y/N both tensed. “The ship isn’t part of the deal,” he said, a warning growl laced behind his words.

“That Razor Crest is the only reason on why you both have a job,” Ran argued.

Din was shooting glares that could kill, and Ran could sense his agitation. He answered it with a laugh, leveling with the silver man.

“Is that gratitude under there?” Ran pointed, squinting his eyes at him.

It took everything in Y/N not to punch him in the face and be done with the job. If it weren’t for the baby on the ship, she probably would’ve.

“I think it is.” Ran was still chuckling when he walked away, towards the direction they had just walked in.

The Mandalorian was still tense when he turned around, giving Y/N a look before following. Y/N should’ve just stayed on the ship.

“Hey Mayfield,” Ran called out.

A man bent over some sparks looked up, raising his eyebrows at the approaches’.

“Yeah?”

“This is Mando, and his partner Y/N,” Ran introduced to him.

Y/N ignored Mayfield’s trailing eyes over her body, doing a poor job of concealing his interest, but Din made a mental note to take care of him later.

“This is the man I was telling you about,” Ran continued. “The one we did all those jobs with then. We were all just young, trying to make a name for ourselves but travelling with a Mandalorian? Brought us our reputation.”

Mayfield crossed his arms over his chest, sizing the Mandalorian.

“Yeah? And what did he get out of it?” Mayfield asked.

Ran chuckled. “That’s what I used to think. You remembered what you said?” He turned towards Din, who Y/N could see was clenching his fists and – she had gotten very good at reading his body language, a seemingly whole new language Y/N had to create and learn – it seemed as though he was trying to hide from her, worried of her reaction.

“Target practice,” Ran answered for him, laughing.

Y/N let out a breath she hadn’t realize she was holding. She wanted to take it back immediately once seeing Din twitch. She was a little shocked, yes. She had seen him angry and frustrated before, and they had their little fights and arguments, but never once was she afraid of him hurting her; it wasn’t that kind of fear that sometimes washed over her when she saw Din in those moments; could see the ruthless bounty hunter most were afraid of. It was fear that one day it would get him killed, that one day it would consume him entirely if something were to happen to her or the Child. It was the fear that maybe she’ll never truly know Din Djarin, that he would always hide parts of himself from her. Y/N looked at these as irrational fears in some moments, it was just her anxiety trying to get the better of her. Besides, it’s not like she was completely innocent herself.

“We did some crazy stuff, didn’t we?”

“That was a long time ago,” Din finally said, voice a little hoarse.

“Well I don’t really go out anymore,” Ran sounded a little disappointed from the lack of the old Mandalorian he used to work with. “So Mayfield is the main point. What he says will be coming from me, do you get that?”

Y/N and Din looked to each other, and even without seeing his face, they could still have their silent conversations. Mayfield looked annoyed but still smug as they looked back to him, the Mandalorian studying him.

“You tell us.”

There was a small moment of silence, the tension so thin you could slice through it. Ran, the one who seemed to have the most fun out of this situation so far, broke it with another laugh.

“Haven’t changed at all, Mando. And your girl, I can sense some spunk in her too.”

“Yeah, well,” Mayfield interrupted. “Things have changed around here.”

Mayfield glared back at the Mandalorian was he walked away, stopping only to check Y/N out some more when Ran stole his attention away. Y/N met his eyes, wrinkling her face in disgust when he gave her a small smirk, carefully listening to Ran’s and the Mandalorian’s conversation.

“That’s not saying much.”

Y/N giggled at the joke, enjoying Mayfield’s offense to it. They were introduced to Berg, who was eager to show off his bulky body and powerful strength, not wasting any time in showing off and trying to intimidate both the outsiders. They were both unfazed, used to being in the face of danger on a daily.

“I thought you said there were four?”

Y/N knew it was taking everything in him not to scream. She told herself to stay calm and focused not only for herself, but for Din as well; she knew it took a lot for him to return to this part of his life and wanted to be there with him every step of the way. He would probably say this later, but a part of him was happy that she was there with him; her presence alone was a constant reminder of the man he bettered himself to be and the people he loved and needed to protect.

“There are,” a voice answered from behind.

They all turned towards the source. It was a woman – Twi’lek to be exact – twirling a small knife between her fingers with a smirk aimed only to the Mandalorian.

“Hello Mando,” she greeted.

“Xi’an,” Din breathed in shock.

Y/N looked back and forth between the two of them, not liking the way the mysterious woman was looking at him; like they were well familiar with each other and she was beginning to be hungry for more. She knew he had others before, he could feel his blush under her palms when she held his face as he told her before their first time; it didn’t bother her, she had others as well, but actually seeing them was a different ball game.

Xi’an started to circle him now. “Tell me why I shouldn’t cut you down where you stand?”

Not giving Din any time to answer, she rushed forward, placing a knife at this throat. Y/N flinched, hand twitching towards her belt that concealed her knifes and blaster. Din, on the other hand, didn’t move a muscle.

“Nice to see you too.”

They all gave out a chuckle, sans Y/N and Din, Xi’an’s being particularly pitched as she moved away.

“I missed you,” she almost purred.

Her eyes finally fell onto the new woman, making a noise of surprise before turning.

“And who’s this?”

“Partner,” Din answered curtly before Y/N could open her mouth. “Y/N, she’s my partner.”

Y/N wanted to glare at him, but kept her eyes trained on the woman in front of her as she grinned mischievously.

“Partner, huh?” Echoing Ran’s earlier remark at their play. She didn’t sound convinced. “Forgot about me so quickly?”

Din could see the annoyance and jealously radiating from Y/N, as he was sure the others could sense as well. He hated putting her in this position. It was killing him seeing her doubtful, and – though it would take some work to get her to admit it – jealous and hurt. In the beginning of their new relationship, friendship even, Y/N would have her doubts on whether she was good enough to be travelling with the Mandalorian; she used to feel so out of place in his world, so incompetent. It took several speeches to assure her otherwise.  
…

The teasing didn’t stop even when they were on their way to the prison. Xi’an and Mayfield were doing everything in their power to make sure that Din and Y/N were both jealous and angry. And when Mayfield not only touched but dropped the baby when in turbulence? They never wanted to hurt someone as much as they do in that moment. Leaving the Child on the ship alone with the droid wasn’t easy, even for Y/N. She rubbed Din’s back as he looked back, feeling the anxiety of the situation settling in.  
Once inside they showed the hunters why they were partners in the first place. Y/N couldn’t help but smirk when Xi’an would notice how Din stood over her, how their movements together were as fluid and swift as ocean waves. She received a hiss in response.

But really, considering everything leading up to the moment of treachery, they should have seen this coming. Xi’an pushed her in first, Din pulling out his gun and before getting pushed in himself, causing him to fire a round into the closed off cell. The red dot blasted off everywhere in the room, magically missing them entirely before finding a spot to stay in.

Y/N sat against the wall as Din stood by the cell door, cursing as they laughed and left. She was frozen, breathing heavily as she saw flashes of Calican’s gun pointed at her blindly, could hear the shot of it as if it was happening all over again. The old scar throbbed under her skin, she was starting to sweat, and she had to close her eyes to stop more of the flashbacks from reappearing. The Mandalorian turned around at the sound of her breathing and his heart sank when he put two and two together, quietly crouching down by her side.

“Y/N?” He asked softly, careful not to jolt her. “Y/N, honey. Can you hear me?”

His voice sounded like he was in the next room, like it was through the walls, but she nodded her head anyway.

“Okay, I need you to take a deep breath and focus on my voice. Can you do that for me?”

Another nod. She took a shaky first inhale and a shaky exhale, could hear Din doing the same thing next to her with a hand on her shoulder, guiding her. After a few more inhales and exhales she started to calm, listening to the soothes coming from his modulated voice, still lovely as ever.

“I’m gonna find us a way out of here,” he calmly explained. “Once I do, I want you to go back onto the ship. Please don’t argue with me about this.”

Y/N didn’t have in her to and didn’t want to leave the Child on the ship alone any longer, so she agreed. She let him help her up on shaky legs, making sure she was okay to stand on her own before going back to the door. She watched as he waited for a droid to walk back, whipping his rope out to wrap around the arm of the droid and reel him to the door, struggling while he pulled the arm off.

“Okay,” the Mandalorian breathed out once the door was open. “Good to go?”

Y/N grabbed the blaster, nodding in confirmation. He took a step out before stopping, quickly grabbing her wrist to pull her over, placing his forehead on hers briefly before disappearing down the hallway. Sneaking away to the Razor Crest was easier than she thought – though she did receive some help from the Mandalorian watching the cameras – and quietly entered the ship, ears alert for any signs of life. Hearing the quiet little gurgle of the baby prompted her to move faster, climbing up to the cockpit where the droid had its back turned to her, gun aimed at the Child. With no hesitation, she aimed her gun at the droid and shot. Seeing the look on the Child’s face made her want to laugh, and she assumed he tried to use whatever he had against the robot; she was just happy he was safe.  
…

“No questions asked, right?”

Ran was taken back before he cracked a smile. “Girl learns quick,” he mused.

“Yeah.” Was all Din said.

Y/N boarded the Razor Crest after their exchange feeling drained but happy with the outcome all the same. Sitting in the co-pilots seat to his left, the Child on his right, she felt a breath of relief whenever the X-wings flew past them to Ran’s station. Sending the ship into hyperspace, Din let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, unscrewing the metal back from the handle to hand to the baby.

“I told you that was a bad idea,” he said to him. The Child reached his hand out, taking the ball graciously. Y/N smiled at the image in front of her.

“I’m going to clean up a little,” she said to Din, getting up from her chair.

“Are you okay?”

Y/N stopped in her tracks, nodding her head at him. “Yeah, I’m okay. It was just…”

“I know,” his voice cracked.

“We’ll talk after I get cleaned,” she said. “I promise.”

Din wanted to talk to Y/N, hoping that everything was still okay between them. He was afraid of her seeing his past self, and Xi’an didn’t make it any better, her words echoing in his head.

“I’ll make sure to take good care of you new toy, Mando,” Xi’an had threatened as he placed her in her new cell. “Spare her before you ruin her.”

He had to remind himself that Y/N and the Child were waiting for him. That Y/N was an adult, they had this conversation plenty of times.

And he knew what she went through in that cell, and it made him see red; it was hard keeping his emotions in check, this was about her, not him, but gods did his heart break and blood boil when he saw her pale face, frozen in shock from the blaster.

When he saw the Child blink his eyes tiredly, he got up to put him to bed, going back to his seat afterwards and thinking about what to say to her.

“You have nothing to worry about.”

Din jumped a little but hid it well, turning his head to indicate he heard her. She was in a comfortable long sleeve shirt and light pants now, barefoot as she walked towards his seat. He turned until she was in front of him and rested his head against her stomach, wishing that it was her hand running over his hair rather than his helmet.

“I’m sorry about Xi’an,” he croaked out. “And what happened in the cell. I should’ve known-.”

“Stop,” she told him softly. “None of that was your fault. I know it bothered you just as it did me, even a little bit more.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, not sure if I want to do anything like that again.”

“We’ll probably have to,” she whispered. “But we’ll get through it. We always do.”

He liked that she always said ‘we’, made it easier to get through the days knowing that she was always by his side by the end of the day.

“Din,” she sighed, climbing onto his lap. Din instinctively placed his hands on her hips, tilting his head at her.

“I know that was hard for you, going back to that and allowing me to see that part of your past. But I really do appreciate it, and so does the Child. And I don’t see you any differently than before. You’re still my Din Djarin. Nothing you can do will make me hate you or cower away from you.”

Din was always shocked to hear those kinds of words from anyone for that matter, let alone Y/N. She was his beacon of light, his love, his hope, and maker it felt as if all his worries and troubles evaporated from them.

Y/N then grinned mischievously, settling more comfortably in his lap before messing with the straps to his chest plate. She rolled her hips subtly against his, and she didn’t miss the quiet intake and the squeeze of his fingers on her skin.

“I do remember being rudely interrupted earlier,” she teased, unclipping the straps and pulling the piece off. Then his shoulder pads. It allowed her to scoot closer to him, her heat contacting with his hips, making his roll against it.

“That’s right,” he grunted, tightening his grip on her. He was about to get up to take her to bed, but she had other ideas, placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

“She never made you feel as good as I do, right?” She whispered sultry by his ear, rolling her hips hard against his again. She heard him gasp, was close enough to hear it unmodulated as well. It made her hips stutter, Din taking handful of her ass in his palms, encouraging more from her.

“No, never.”

“You know I have to laugh at her,” Y/N said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, getting increasingly wet from the ministrations.

“She thought she had you, thought she could get to me. But could she when I’m the one you wake up to every morning? How I’m the one you take pleasure from, who gives it to you as well. Who’s tasted those delicious lips and who’s always there for you no matter what.”

Din couldn’t take much more of this, placing his feet on the floor to ground his hips against hers harder and faster.

“Always you,” he fucking whimpered, making her cunt clench around nothing and juices sweep from her; she was sure he could feel it, heard him growl.

“Gods Din,” Y/N whined pathetically.

“Tell me,” he stuttered out, breathing picking up along with hers. “Tell me what you want to do to me. Fuck I’d let you do anything, anything for my girl.”

Y/N moaned, trying to keep it low as to not wake the baby. She couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, words near impossible from the friction of his hips against hers.  
She cried when he stopped, stopping her from moving as well.

“Tell. Me.”

“Shit I – I want to ride you. Right here on this chair. Fuck I’ve imagined it so many times, imagined your dick in my mouth as you fly.”  
The words were flowing out of her without much thought, the words themselves combined with her airy voice made him harder if that were possible.

“Good girl.”

Before the words could relay their effect on her he pushed her off, not too hard or rough where she would fall, but enough that he could work on his belt. She took the hint and started with her shirt before her pants, only able to get one leg out before he grabbed her hips again, pulling her to his lap. His erection brushed against her stomach, hot and heavy against her. She groaned at the feeling of it.

“Close your eyes,” Din finally whispered.

Y/N closed them immediately, hearing the clank of his helmet on the ground before his lips hungrily attacked hers. It was all teeth and tongue as he ravished her, hands squeezing her breasts and roughly trailing over her body. She moaned and rolled her hips against his girth, earning a satisfied groan and a nip at her pulse point.

There was no need for a blindfold or complete darkness this time, he trusted her enough to know that she wouldn’t dare open her eyes.

“Turn around,” he growled lightly.

Y/N was going to, but placed her hand over his mouth, trailing the other over his chest, his nipples – which earned a groan from the Mandalorian – and reached down to line her dripping opening against his length.

“Next time,” she breathed as she took him in, both gasping at the feeling of each other connected.

He rolled his hips up, sheathing himself to the brink. He helped her roll his undershirt up, stopping just above his rib cage. She started a fast pace, too impatient to wait until she adjusted; she loved how his girth stretched her every time they were intimate, loved the pain that came with the pleasure.

“You belong to me,” Y/N growled. This new take of dominance coming from her was turning Din on even more, making him moan and thrash under her. “Just as much as I belong to you.”

“Yes,” Din groaned. “Always.”

She buried her face in his neck, pulling down the neck of his shirt just enough to feel skin, inhaling his scent and kissing every inch of the skin before biting down gently on his sweet spot.

“Y/N,” Din whined, hips jutting up faster and harder into her, feeling her walls squeeze him. “You’re gonna make me come too soon if you keep it up.”

“Good. I want it, need it.”

He grabbed a fist full of her hair, roughly pulling her up to stare at her beautiful face, constricted with pleasure, and kissed her, taking her bottom lip between his teeth. Y/N moaned into it, walls fluttering and clit pulsing as the curls of his hair brushed against it.

“I want you to come baby,” Y/N breathed into his mouth as she felt him pulse and twitch inside her. “Let it go.”

It only took a few more hard thrusts and a pinch of his nipple to come deep inside her, hips stuttering and voice choking. She came soon after, moaning into his ear and clenching her thighs around him and the seat. She sagged against him once their hips stopped moving, both panting. After their breathing slowed he placed kisses to her bruised lips and cheekbones before placing his head against her chest.

“If getting jealous does this to you, I might just do it more often,” Din joked.

Y/N chuckled, pinching him lightly on his bicep.

“Don’t you dare.”


	6. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm.

The Mandalorian could hear laughter. They were pure, chimed in a natural sense. Not completely sure on which planet he was on, Din inspected the green land laid out before him. Behind him was a cottage, beautifully decorated on the outside; he smelt hints of smoke in the air from the direction of it. There were fields and fields for miles, soft colors of flowers coloring patches around the fields. The air was fresh, and the distinct smell of rain was tanged in the sweetness of it, though the sun burned bright and heavy; his skin, beautifully tan, basked in the glow of it. This was a different kind of warmth, one Din had not felt in years; not as free now. He could feel it on his face too, and the simple feel of the rays terrified him at first. Din was shocked to see skin when he looked down at his hands. There were no gloves – considered to be second skin by nature – no helmet, no beskar armor or a weapon’s belt.

Before he could get over his shock, he heard his name being called out from afar.

“Go get him!”

It was Y/N. Even as disoriented and confused as he was now, the sound of her voice was enough to make him snap back.

He couldn’t get a good look of her though when two small figures abruptly tackled him with a giant hug. They giggled as he ‘oofed’ and nearly fell back.

“Hi daddy!” They said in unison.

Daddy. They called him dad.

“Hey, go easy on the old man!”

Din snapped his head up towards the tease. Y/N stood there, smiling that beautiful toothy smile that made him smile in return without fail; she was wearing a light blue dress, stopping just barely above her kneecaps. Her Y/C/H pulled in a half bun, Y/C/E still holding that gleam that Din could only describe as being solely hers; mesmerizing, unwavering.

The two moving kids still in his arms brought his attention back to them. On his right side was a girl, about near eleven years old, who resembled Y/N so much that it was scary; but there was no denying Din was there too, with the same pouty lips and small dimples. To his left, a boy, who looked to be six or seven; he definitely got his looks from his father, hair and eyes just as dark as Din’s, but somehow, he had Y/N’s smile.

“What’s wrong dad?” The boy asked.

They both pulled away to look at him, and Din found that he already missed their little arms wrapped around him.

“Uh,” he had to clear his throat. “N-nothing. Just… feeling a little off is all.”

Y/N pursed her lips, obviously seeing through the lie. Not that it was a complete one anyway.

“Go run around a little, kids, we’ll join you guys in a minute.”

They both screamed with excitement and ran down the small hill leading to the field. Y/N strolled to Din’s side, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was natural instinct to lay his hands on her hips to bring her closer.

“What’s wrong?” She whispered gently.

Din should’ve shuttered at the constant feel of her skin against his like this, under the warmth of the sun and the feel of wind breezing between them; unfiltered and no defining barrier between them. He never felt this kind of stimulation before all at once, the sensory overload being nearly too much and yet he was so calm, so used to the feel of it at the same time. It was like switching back and forth between this Din Djarin and the old Din.

He wanted to say that they didn’t have this. That there was no possible way they could have this, at least not now. That maybe this was too good to be ever be real, because Y/N always deserved much more than what he could give her, and yet she still stayed, and she was still in love with him. That, he would never be able to really understand how or why, maybe not until Din was absolutely sure this is a reality for them.

Instead he said, “Nothing I’m just… I’m just happy.”

And that was true. His doubts, fears, and any insecurities they haven’t battled yet could all say that this was impossible for someone like him, but this moment of peace and content is enough to say that he can have a peaceful and happy life, so long as Y/N was still a part of the picture. He always prided himself on his independence, but he wanted to depend on Y/N, or more specifically their love; no matter how tragic or bitter, though he never wanted to think about it, their relationship could ever end, he would still want her love because it would always be a part of his happiness for him. It would always hold the part of him that finally felt worthy of the peace he longed to capture, that was capable of good and change.

Y/N grinned at him, pecking his lips softly. Din chased her lips, going in for a more slow kiss, mapping out her mouth as if this was the first; missed her taste.

She broke it with a soft giggle, placing a hand on his chest; his heart thudded softly against her palm.

“Now Djarin,” she drawled with a poke to his nose. “Save that for later,”

Din laughed and gave the tip of her nose a sloppy kiss, grinning even more at her squished expression.

“Yes, my lovely wife.”

They both turned to watch the boy and girl run around the meadow, giggling and screaming. Din smiled softly at the sight and hugged Y/N closer.

Din gasped. The first thing he felt was the soft scratchiness of his blanket against his face. The room was pitch black. The bed was cold, empty without Y/N. The hatch door was closed, but he could still hear the faint sounds of her voice, no doubt talking to the Child. He slowly sat up, feeling around blindly for his helmet as sleep was still evading his mind. When his knuckles brushed up against it he hesitated to put it on, remembering the dream and how free he felt. It shook him to the core, the hesitation; how far he was willing to go to get what he desperately desired.

He didn’t bother putting on his boots as he trudged off the cot, rolling and stretching his muscles; they were usually tense from the armor and the stiffness of the cot, and it seemed to be getting worst with age.

“Hey!” He heard the soft coo of her voice.

Walking towards the fresher, his heart stopped at the sight before him. Y/N was on her knees, hair pulled back in a bun and a bucket of water next to her, gently splashing water onto the giggly Child. The Child bent down to try and splash the water back and Y/N had to grab him before he could flop on his face. He found himself smiling at them, leaning against the doorway.

His wide brown eyes found him first. He raised his little green hand towards him, cooing at him. Y/N turned her head around, smile bright and whole.

“Hey,” she greeted. “There’s some food for you by the cockpit. Eat while I finish up here.”

Y/N wished she could see the smile that she didn’t doubt for a second crossed across his cheeks in that moment. She naturally leaned into his touch as he caressed her cheek, hands bare for now. He gave a gentle swipe across her cheekbone and bent down – she bit down her giggle at the creaks of his bones as he did, the soft, quiet grunt that quickly followed – to give the baby’s ear a soft caress of his own.

“Alright big guy,” Y/N exclaimed. “Let’s actually clean you up.”

The Child babbled back, plopping down on his little butt and going back to splashing. Y/N didn’t mind the water that spilled over her clothes. She washed the little gray hairs on his head gently, making sure none of the soap got into his eyes. After he was clean she let him play for a few more minutes in the water; he needed this, just as much as Y/N and Din needed this small but perfect moment of peace.

They were on a backwoods planet, nearly no habitants on the small, gray planet. It wasn’t the most ideal, but it would take at least a day or two before their signal was traceable again. There were on day two of their stay and would have to start moving as soon as night fell.

This was the first time since she started travelling with him where they could actually sit and relax, even for a little bit, without the threat of every bounty hunter known in the galaxy hovering over them. Y/N had to force Din to sleep the night before, because she was one-hundred percent positive that there were definitive dark circles under his eyes; the sluggish way in which he started to move and talk proved right.

He refused to sleep until she was next to him, wrapped up in her arms. She held him to her chest, gently messaging and scratching his back. His soft groans and sighs of content made her heart tighten, in such a good way, though it felt as if it was going to implode; she knew it was never going to go away. Din no doubt could hear it but chose not to say anything about it much to her relief. He needed to rest, and this was probably the only time he would be able to like this for a while.

It made her feel angry, and even more defensive and protective of him. He was on his own for so long before her and the Child came into the picture, and Y/N strived to make sure that he knew that no matter what, she was here now; that he could relax a little, could rely on someone else without the fear of them leaving.

The Child, now cleaned and clothed, snuggled into his pod, snuggling into his makeshift blanket. Din and Y/N only found out recently that the baby slept better with the scent of them pressed against him, so an old, tattered sweater of hers laid out underneath him as padding and one of his shirts laid atop the Child’s blue blanket.

Y/N gave him a small kiss on the forehead, smiling as his beady eyes shut. The kid was going to be out for a while, Y/N and Din having tired him out by playing various little games with him until his eyes started to droop.

Y/N saw a side to Din that was new to her as they played with the Child. She always knew he loved the green creature, despite how much he could get annoyed with him. There was never a time where Din wasn’t gentle with him, and, though he could have a temper, never ever raised his voice at him when the Child would mess with the switches or spill something on the ship or in a cantina. Din was patient with him, and during the games nothing by playful – it came out awkward at first, testing the waters – but eventually he couldn’t hide the small laughter that mixed with the Child’s own giggles. Y/N fell even more in love with him if that was possible.

But now, as Y/N sat on the edge of the bunk, she couldn’t help the feeling of dread that washed over her. They had to get rid of the imp responsible for the bounty over the Child’s head. Otherwise, they would never stop coming for him. She knew that this was logical, but the eeriness of the situation was starting to plague her now more than ever. Tomorrow they would travel back to Sorgan in need of Cara Dune’s aid and Y/N was happy to be seeing Cara again. She just wished that she could shake this feeling off.

Unbeknownst to her, Din was feeling the same way. He knew how dangerous and risky this plan was, but it was for the Child, and possibly the only chance they’ll ever get at ending this whole thing. Whoever was after him was persistent, dangerous all on its own. Y/N was already stressed enough, so he didn’t tell her that he was completely unsure on if he was going to make it through this. Not to say he’s never felt this before; in almost every single job he took, he kept in the back of his head that this day could very well be his last. It didn’t bother him as much when he was alone. But now the thought of leaving Y/N and the Child stirred fear deep into his core. He was aware that Y/N could take care of herself and the baby without him, and that alone always made him feel better when there were blaster shots grazing him or knives being thrown at him. Because he wouldn’t be leaving them behind underprepared and no defenses.

And the dream? It certainly didn’t help the situation. Never once did he ever imagine himself as a father until then, until Y/N. Truth be told, Din liked the fights. Maybe it’s because he was raised into it, but he often found himself hesitating when it came to family. He chalked it up to fear, which wasn’t a lie on its own.

He didn’t remember finishing up the last of his still warm meal. Didn’t remember making his way to the bunk, mindlessly searching for his love.

“I’m sorry,” Din apologized, sitting down next to her, shoulders pressed tightly against each other. “For sleeping for so long.” He added at her frown. The moon was already almost up.

Y/N shook her head, placing a hand on his knee. “Nothing to apologize for. You needed it.” She gave his knee a soft squeeze.

Din could only nod. She felt the way his muscles relaxed at her touch and the way his shoulders sagged. Times like these were where Y/N could really see just how exhausted and aged he was. When he didn’t have the strength to hold himself back, his true colors shown brightly; most times they were sad, lonely. Only the comfort of her warm hugs and melodic voice could soothe them away, make them disappear like the sun does with the clouds.

“You do too,” he finally whispered back.

Y/N gave him a stern glare. “You let me sleep all the time.”

The look in her eyes told him not to argue. He decided that it was best he didn’t. Their time seemed precious now, and he didn’t want to waste it with arguing. Instead he wanted it all. He wanted her to see him in the light, allowing her to feel him without the use of the dark, hands searching blindly. He wanted to spend what could be their last peace inside her, around her, just everything that you can do to be as humanly tied; tethered by a strong, unbreakable thread, two souls embracing with the stars above them. He could no longer deny her the sight of him.

But the Creed. It was a constant reminder of the oath he was sworn into, the people that took him in and raised him when they didn’t have to. He thought back to the dream, the clear, alluring atmosphere that surrounded them. Din wanted it more than anything in the world. It’s just the timing was all wrong. He needed it to be perfect, for when they were both ready to settle down and out of danger. He realized as this being slightly selfish, and that Y/N had just as much as a right as he did. But he owed the Mandalorians that much.

“I – I want to try something new.”

Y/N raised her eyebrows. She saw that he was deep in thought and that something was bothering him, but she knew better than to push. He’d tell her when he was ready, always.

“Close your eyes.”

His voice was gruff, heavy even behind the decoder. Y/N didn’t hesitate to close them, breath even as she heard the shuffle of him getting up and closing the Child’s pod. She heard the hiss of the helmet being taken off, the rustle of his clothes being pulled off. Din couldn’t help but swoop in for a kiss, then a small peck before placing the helmet back on.

“Open them.”

She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she opened her eyes. Her lips parted at his body, shed of all clothing. She always felt the soft muscles on his arms and back, the soft fat of his stomach – still holding strength and just as beautiful to her – but to actually see him bare to her like this. It made her want to cry, because this was a big deal for the Mandalorian. Because he trusted her, loved her, wanted her.

He was nervous at first but seeing the way her eyes shined with awe and then lust, exploring every inch of him, not only relaxed him, but it made him incredibly hard. Y/N trailed down his stomach, soft patches of curls that lead down to his sprung dick, which she had to smirk at. She stood up, hands reaching up to lay on his shoulder and chest. She wanted to kiss him, but she knew the only way to do that was to either blindfold herself or complete darkness, and she was too intoxicated at seeing what she was only aloud to feel.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Y/N found herself whispering. Din sighed, outlining her lips with the tip of his finger. He really, really wanted to kiss her.

Y/N’s leg brushed up against him as she pulled her shirt over her head, making him let out a hiss through his teeth. She smiled in apology, wrapping her hand around his length and giving it a slow but firm pump.

“Lay down,” she whispered by his ear. It made him shiver, and he did as he was told. His hands laid on his sides, itching to touch himself.

Y/N was starting to breathe heavily as she shimmed her pants down her legs, kicking them off as if they were an insult. She was just as naked as he was when she crawled over him, straddling his right thigh. They both sighed as her wet pussy rubbed against the meat of his leg. Her hands trailed down his arms, down his chest. He tensed his thigh when her fingers brushed playfully against his nipples, grunting. The sound made her whine, hips rolling on their own accord. The hairs of his leg felt divine on her bundle of nerves, tickling her in a delicious way.

She smiled devilishly and ducked down. Her lips met his collarbone, biting down and sucking until there was a purple mark. Din moaned softly and rolled his leg up in time with her hips, making her nip at his chest, just above his left nipple. She kissed it before enveloping it in her mouth. He cursed and bucked his hips up against her stomach. She let go with a pop, trailing more kisses down his stomach until she settled herself between his legs. Y/N groaned at the loss of his leg under her, but she had to taste him.

Din looked down just in time to see her envelop his entire dick in the cave of her mouth, gagging as the tip of him hit the back of her throat. He moaned loudly, cursing and clutching a handful of her hair. His hips stuttered up, and she had to tap his hip to let him know to take it easy. Her hand gripped what her mouth couldn’t fit, sucking lightly at the head of his cock. His grip on her hair loosened only a little, the other holding the hand that was now on his thigh.

Y/N pulled up for air, a trail of saliva trailing from his dick and her mouth. She kissed up the length of his girth as she continued to pump him slowly. He almost came when she sucked lightly at the skin of his balls. He pulled her before she could continue, taking in her shiny lips and watery eyes. It was a sight he would fully commit to memory. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips moving against his in perfect symphony, needed to have her taste lingering in his mouth and –

“Ow!”

Din did not estimate just how close she was before going in for a Mandalorian’s kiss, banging his helmet against her forehead.

“Shit I’m so sorry!” Din fretted, petting her head back to check for any forming bumps or bruises.

Y/N laughed on top of him, shaking off his concern and going in slowly for what he failed to attempt. They both closed their eyes at the contact, though Din could not feel it. She stared into his eyes through the T of his helmet, kissing where his lips would be.

Din lightly trailed his nails down her spine, making her arch her back, her own hands caressing the skin of his stomach; they tickled down his sides, making him squirm.

They both took their times exploring each other. Y/N lost herself in the language of their caresses, untainted and honest. Din couldn’t get enough of it, the feeling of her against him, the way he felt the goosebumps rise on her arms. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get quite used to it.

He used the grip on her hips to line her dripping entrance over his dick, watching intently as she lined herself up and sunk down ever so slowly until his length until he was fully sheathed inside her. They moaned loudly at the feel of each other; the stretch of him left her pulsing around him, velvet slick walls begging to be used and filled up.

Y/N finally gave an experimental roll, moaning at the curls that scratched her pulsing clit. Din moved in sync with her, rolling his hips up as hers came down, hitting her as deep as possible; she wouldn’t be surprised if you could feel him in her stomach.

He was hitting the soft, spongey spot inside her repeatedly with every thrust, leaving her moaning and whining any chance she drew breath. Their pace was hard but slow, dragging out their pleasure. He clenched his teeth, wanting to go faster but needing to fuck her slowly.

“I want to kiss you,” you pleaded softly. “Please, Din, baby.”

Din moaned and eventually nodded, waiting for her to close her eyes tightly before he tugged the helmet off and yanked her down; their teeth clashed, and it did hurt but they didn’t pull away.

“Shit -.” He broke the kiss with a groan when she swiveled her hips. “F-fuck keep doing that, beautiful. Just like that.”

Y/N did, the friction against her folds a little painful and utterly amazing. Her teeth scraped against his neck, just under his jaw. He bared himself to her, inviting her.

She wondered how she survived the fire that burned in lower stomach, how she could ever live without the feel of Din’s cock hitting her g-spot to near perfection every time he was inside her. It was too much and not enough.

“You’re fucking perfect,” Din continued to moan. He palmed her breast, gripping it tightly. “These tits? They’re mine,” he snarled.

It was hard to keep her eyes shut at the dirty talk. It was making her wetter, and Din already almost slipped out of her pulsing cunt once from the sheer slickness of it.

He abruptly flipped her onto her back, covering her eyes quickly with his hand before she accidentally opened them in surprise. His thrusts remained slow and powerful, propping one leg around his waist and the other on his shoulder.

“This pussy? This beautiful, dripping cunt is mine,” he growled.

Y/N cried out – almost pornographically – and gave a weeping cry when he pulled out of her.

His hand was still over her eyes, and she could hear him breathing heavily; his hand gripped her thigh painfully hard, but she said nothing.

“I -.” He gulped, running a hand over his face. “I wanted to take this slow. But - ”

“Fuck me,” Y/N interrupted. “Please daddy, fuck me.”

His eyes widened, and hers would’ve as well. This was a kink never discovered or discussed until now, and she held her breath as she waited for his reaction. Without so much as a warning he plunged deep into her, making her body shift upwards and her mouth open in a silent cry. His pace was hard and unforgiving, her tits bouncing furiously and hands gripping onto his biceps; her nails dug in sharply enough to draw blood, but he didn’t mind. The pain only increased the pleasure, both going hand in hand with the drag of his rigid cock across her sensitive walls.

He thought back to the dream. The thought of her belly round with their growing children was enough to make his hips stutter, for some primal urge to overtake him. With her hips in his grip again, he bounced her on his cock, grunting at the nonsense babble that was dribbling out of her mouth.

Din started to mumble what she could only describe as praises above her in Mando’a. He had started to teach her the language of his people only recently, so she was still fairly new to the language. She would have to ask him what he said later.

“Gods Din,” she moaned wantonly. “I’m gonna –‘

He jackhammered his hips into hers, and Y/N was sure that this was it, this was going to fucking destroy her and she’d let him over and over and over again. Her mind was a fog as the pool in her stomach started to coil, walls clenching furiously around him.

“Your pleasure is mine,” Din grunted. “Maker, you can feel it too, can’t you?”

Y/N could. She knew just how much Din loved her and the Child. Knew how much he hated the thought of them in any type of danger. And the longing. Yes she felt that as well, for a life akin to peace and normality. It was new for Din, awkward even, as it was for Y/N. It was a tread they would have to cross carefully.

“Yes,” she gasped. “Oh yes Din! F-fuck I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

His mind zapped to when she got shot, how scared – no petrified – no. There is no word to properly describe how he was feeling that night. He could’ve lost her if the shot was just a few inches to the right, and he wanted to say everything his heart wouldn’t let him spill, and it fucking hurt him.

“I love you too!” Din gasped. He tasted salt on his lips; he didn’t even notice he was crying. “Damn it, how could I not?”

Y/N dug her nails into his skin as her orgasm was fast approaching, his admission only making her wail. They were music to her ears, and she was so fucking happy she heard them before blood started rushing into her ears.

“Shit princess I feel you,” he growled. “I’m gonna cum in that t-tight little pussy. Fill you up so good that you’ll feel me for days.”

The thumb on her clit triggered her release. Y/N croaked out a mix of a moan and a scream, her pussy tight and throbbing around his dick, still thrusting. He fucked her through her orgasm, and when he felt the familiar pool he kissed her sloppily, tongue twirling with hers in an erotic dance.

“I’m fucking cumming,” he growled.

Y/N fisted his hair, licking around his earlobe before biting down on it.

Din let out a deep, loud grunt mixed with a snarl that was downright sin and gave one hard final thrust before she felt the warmth of his cum deep into her cervix. He was right, she would feel him for days, seeping out of her.

He gently placed her leg down and propped himself up on top of her, careful not to crush her. Their hairs were a fucking mess, tangled and mused. He found it to be gorgeous on her.

“Is it… is it okay if I stay? I just… I just want to feel you.”

Y/N nodded, not trusting her voice, and kissed his head sweetly, eyes still closed. Din kissed her once, twice, then three before burying his head in her chest, arms wrapped under her.

He said it he said it he fucking said it.

She didn’t question the taste of salt on her lips from when he kissed her, or the way his cheek was cracked and dry from the tears. She knew him well enough to know the meaning behind them.

“I think you should call me daddy every day,” Din mumbled into her skin, pushing her away from her thoughts.

Y/N laughed and could feel the grumble of his. “Okay, daddy,” she teased with a sultry voice.

Din groaned and lightly slapped the side of her ass. “Damn fucking right.”

She hummed and scratched his scalp, relishing in the afterglow. After a few moments Din shifted, causing them both to squirm from the short burst of pleasure. She was still very sensitive, and when he pulled out of her slowly she couldn’t help but hiss and whine at the loss.

He started to pepper kisses down the slope of her stomach, nipping at her hip bone before kneeling down at the edge of the cot. His hot breath hovered over her quaking pussy, her juices and his cum leaking out of her.

“Oh Din, I don’t – fuck!”

Din licked a broad stripe up her cunt, moaning at the combined taste of their cum. Y/N’s thighs immediately started to shake and quiver around his head, whining and moaning pathetically. She thrashed when he attached his lips to her clit, giving it a powerful suck.

“Fuck Din I’m – I’m gonna cum again!” It was breathless, high pitched, and fucking music to his ears.

He groaned into her, lapping up every ounce of her release before crawling back up to catch her lips with his. He tasted sweet, tangy and salty.

“You have one more in you, princess?” He whispered hoarsely into her open mouth.

Y/N nodded desperately. She could see white flashes behind her eyelids, dancing through the pleasure.

She felt him line himself up at her now definitely swollen lips, only letting the tip of his cock into her, teasing her.

She gave him the best glare she could give considering her state, which made Din chuckle darkly.

“What is it sweetness?”

That motherfucker. She tried rolling her hips, but he held down with a firm palm on her belly. Y/N huffed.

“Please daddy, please fuck me. I want your big dick inside me, daddy. Please,” she begged.

She was awarded with a slow thrust into her gaping heat. All the air seemed to leave her body, chocking on what little of it she had left before he pulled all the way out to the tip before thrusting back in. She felt the cot dip as he covered her body with his, grinding into her.

This was soft, slower than what had just taken place before. He caressed her eyebrows, cheeks, lips as his own lips sucked a mark onto her pulse point. Each shift of his hips brought a new sense of euphoria to the both of them, the chorus of soft moans filling the air.

“I really do love you,” he whispered, forehead resting against hers. “More than life itself. And I’m so fucking sorry that I don’t tell you enough, th –.“ He paused when she clenched around him, cursing under his breath as his hips sped up. “That I’m holding you back. Nothing could ever compare to your love, my sweet, sweet Y/N.”

Y/N hated it, but she started to cry. “You’re not holding me back,” she whimpered. She tugged his hair back to give him a sloppy kiss, their orgasm’s near.

“You could never do that to me, Din. And you don’t have to tell me with words. Fuck you s-show me every day. When you let me sleep in, listen to my stupid stories, the way you pay attention to me. You fucking bought me that pin at that stupid market we stopped at twice because you remembered that it reminded me of my mother.”

They both let out small chuckles at that, breathless and so so close. His pubic bone was shifting just right against her clit. Din’s hands slivered over the sides of her breasts, palming her ass and lifting her up to meet his thrusts.

“Gods daddy, make me cum,” Y/N cried.

“Daddy is gonna take care of you,” Din promised. “Always gonna.”

It was amazing, the whiplash between something so honest and heartfelt to something so fucking filthy. But hey, it worked for them.

“Ca - can I cum on your tits?” Din suddenly asked. It came out nervously, slow. She’d let him do anything to her and thank him afterwards.

“Of course, daddy,” she purred.

“Then play with your pretty pussy.”

He didn’t need to tell her twice. She reached down between them and with a few flicks of her finger she came hard around him. He pulled out with a growl, pumping himself vigorously before grunting loudly, thick ropes of cum spraying across her chest.

“Shit you - .”

They both giggled. Y/N gathered up some of the cum onto her finger and hummed at the taste of him. If only she could see the way his dark eyes lit up.

He reached around, grabbing an old used cloth to clean her chest before collapsing next to her.

“Just give me a minute,” he grunted before she could open her mouth to speak.

Y/N could only nod, her throat becoming sore from the screams. She felt satisfied, her body spent. Din eventually got to his feet, dressing himself slowly as he helped Y/N do the same, giving her a kiss before placing the helmet over his head. It felt heavier now. She checked on the Child as he climbed up the ladder to the cockpit. Bringing the sleeping child up with her, she laid him down in his makeshift seat as Din started the ship.

“Hey,” she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders, now covered in beskar. “We’ll be okay.”

He remembered he said the same thing to her before she got shot. But this time, this time he believed it, because she did. Because he had to, for all of their sakes.

“I know.”


	7. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare is a conclusion to the erratic and increasing anxiety Reader has been experiencing since Greef Karga's message.

She didn’t think she’d ever stop shaking. She saw the blood behind closed lids, the way his body laid motionless. It was a little easier to try and focus back on reality with the complete darkness of the room. The bed was empty, as it was usually was when they were travelling. Din had assisted she rest as soon as they left the gray planet, and she was exhausted from their previous exertions. She complied with a kiss to his helmet and one last check on the Child before collapsing onto the hard cot. She was definitely going to feel that later, among the rough play of the Mandalorian in that very same spot.

The uneasy feeling she felt before about confronting the imps was starting to get to her, that’s all this was. Just a bad dream brought on by stress, nothing more.

So why did she feel like it was real? Like it was death’s way of warning her, taunting her with her worst nightmare.

She thought she was ready for this, the danger, the adventure. She didn’t prepare herself of the thought of losing someone she loved, not since her parents at least (whom died of tender old age). 

She told him it was going to be okay but he always had to tell her and if she didn’t, she was going to scream from the pressure in her head.

Y/N tried to steady her breathing as she slowly sat up. Her shirt clung to her clammy skin, the hairs on the back of her neck slick. Her mouth felt incredibly dry, and it was hard to swallow what little saliva she had. Opening the hatch, she was immediately blinded by the light that was dull at the hull of the Razor Crest. She grimaced when her bare feet touched the cold floor, holding on to the doorway as she stood on wobbly legs.

Her eyes were wide and feral in the small mirror of the refresher. She turned the sink on, cupping some water into her hand to splash over her face. She gripped the edges and closed her eyes, taking deep breathes and counting until the world felt still. When she opened her eyes, she realized that there were remnants of tears among her cheeks.

Din.

Y/N climbed up the ladder of the cockpit, sighing in relief when she saw Din was still awake and that they were still in hyperspace. The baby was still sleeping as well in his pod, and she wondered just how long she was actually asleep for.

Din jumped when he felt a hand at his shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Y/N; she was never as good as him when it came to sneaking and this was a rare occasion.

He was about to ask why she was awake – she had only been out for a full hour – when he took in her state; hair askew and stuck to her skin, Y/E/C eyes staring with a sudden urgency he never saw in her eyes before, and her hand on her shoulder having a slight tremble to it.

He fully turned to her slowly, making sure as to not startle her, lifting his hand and bringing hers down in his.

“Y/N,” he said cautiously. “What’s wrong?”

It took a second for Y/N to register what he said. “I um…” She cursed herself for how bad her voice was shaking. “C-can you take the helmet off? Just real quick.” She pleaded.

He immediately did as she asked as soon as her eyes closed, guiding her to his lap. Her body shook in his arms, and he had to calm himself down so he wouldn’t make it worse for her.

Normally the feel of her hot breath against his neck would be soothing and would get him going, but it had quite the opposite effect when her breaths were so uneven. She hugged him the best she could given their position and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was starting to soothe her, the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and the gentle rubs up and down her back.

Yet the image of that nightmare was still painted across her lids, laughing at her anguish. She needed to forget, needed to erase the blood that seeped out from under him.

Din gasped as she clashed her lips against his, swallowing the surprised muffle. The kiss – being a conduct for the words she could not speak – was rough and sloppy, but fuck it still wasn’t enough. Her hands roamed over his armor, unclipping them with wobbly fingers. After the third try Din gently pushed her hands away and undid them himself.

Normally, he’d make a little joke – just to hear that beautiful laugh – about how he just wrecked that pussy not that long ago. She would’ve laughed and gave him a smack on the shoulder, mumbling at him to shut up and just fuck her.

Instead he held off because he finally recognized the wild urgency and adrenaline coursing through her; it was the same as him pushing her against the wall of the ship and tearing her pants down her legs before taking her after a rough job, and having to hold her in his arms in order to scare away the nightmares and troubles that plagued him. If he could provide her the same kind of relief she never failed to give him, then he would do everything in his power to do so. 

The feel of her skin, naked and fever hot against his, brought him back to the squirming body on top of his. He doesn’t know when she managed to take her pants off, but she didn’t bother with any other articles of clothing before fumbling with the buttons of his pants. He was half hard from the swivel of her hips against his as they kissed, but it was hard to focus when he was worried about her. He’d have to ask her how she was able to perfect this when he came to her, wild and frisky.

When she was finally able to release his cock from the confines of his pants, he let out a small hiss as she started to pump him; it was a little too fast and dry for his liking, but this was far from it being about him.

Y/N swiped her panties to the side and lined herself over him, but it was wrong. She wasn’t wet enough, he could feel that just from the tip of him, and she was still tense, stiff and frantic. He was going to hurt her, and he couldn’t let that happen.

“Y/N, wait,” he commanded.

He thinks she didn’t hear him rather than ignore his order. He had to hold her hip tightly to stop her from sinking down on him, as much as it pained him.

And whatever happened to her, whatever put her in this state of distress, was throwing all logic at the door, because she was about to open her eyes before his other hand flew up to cover them; he flinched at the harsh slap that came from it, and apologized immediately, which she ignored.

“Don’t deny this from me, Din,” she cried. “Please. I – I need – “

Fuck.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he said softly, brushing a stand of hair from her face. “But you’re not ready yet. Just let me do all the work, alright?”

She contemplated this, still stuck in the same position – it was starting to become uncomfortable for the both of them – but shook her head.

“I can’t go back in there,” she whimpered.

Can’t go back to the bed where it just happened, where I saw your lifeless body. I need to feel you right here and right now before I fucking scream.

Din furrowed his brows, confused at her rejection. “Okay… let me lay you down on the floor then.”

He waited until she nodded before unclipping the cape off. He laid it down on the ground in front of the chair – easier said than done with one hand and a grown woman in the other.

“Lay down,” he whispered.

He led her to the cape and took off his boots and pants as she did. Her chest moved up and down, calmer than before but still fast, ragged. The cape did nothing against the cold hard floor, but she couldn’t find herself to care in the moment. Her legs automatically parted at the feel of his hands – now bare – against her knees.

He slid in between her legs with liquid precision, claiming her lips. His lips trailed over the bump of her nose, ghosting over her forehead as his hand swiped under her shirt, pulling it up until she stopped him from pulling it over her head; she couldn’t go without the warmth of his body, the weight of it on top of hers, a reminder that this was real.

She arched her back into the palm of his hand as he kneaded her breast, squeezing and tweaking her nipple until it was a stumble between his fingers. She moaned softly when he buried his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder, kissing and licking the salty skin.

Y/N dug her nails into his back and growled in annoyance when she met cloth instead of skin. She pulled his shirt up as he continued to kiss her and made no move to finish pulling it off. His hand travelled down the navel of her stomach, ghosting over her heat teasingly. She was wetter now, but he needed more.

“Oh!” She exclaimed, and Din was fucking lucky that he brought his head back up to gage her reaction when his finger ghosted over her clit.

“Damnit!” He growled, falling on top of her to clasp his other hand over her eyes. She huffed from the impact, and maker the fingers over her eyes felt wet.

She was starting to go too far now.

“Baby,” he tried his best to keep his voice as even and calm as possible, but it was hard with the overstimulation of the situation. “You need to calm down. You either keep your eyes shut or you let me get up and – “

“Din,” she was practically sobbing underneath him, and the only thing stopping him from getting off her was the nails dug into his back and scalp. “I’m sorry. R-really I am. I can’t think I can’t – “

He kissed her before she could fall deeper into her hysteria.

“Baby,” he tried again. “You need to calm down. I’m going to help you, but you have to let me get up just for a second. I’m going to get the blindfold and – “

“No!” She cried. “No blindfold, I don’t wanna keep my eyes closed anymore.”

Because all’s there is is your blood and it’s probably nothing. Nothing and every fucking warning in the book and it’s smothering me.

Because you told me you loved me, and now there’s no going back and now I really can’t lose this. Can’t lose you.

Din was astonished by her severity need for him. Her voice harmonized with the pain she was feeling, the pure love for him and fear of the absolute fucking unknown. He pecked her lips once, twice, three, four times before cupping the top of her head.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Let me turn off the lights at least, okay?”

She nodded, taking her bottom lip between her teeth to stop the tremor. He quickly pushed himself off her, looking back to find her still timid, hair crowning around her like a halo. He dulled all the lights until they were in complete darkness, and he could hear the small sigh that left her.

“Y/N? Let me hear you, honey.”

“Here,” she croaked.

She reached her hand out aimlessly, holding it up until he caught the outline of it in the dark room. He intertwined their fingers together, laying down beside her; his hips were shifted away from her, he didn’t need the distraction of his cock touching any part of her. She immediately huddled into his warmth, hand tracing over the soft pecs of his biceps.

“I’m so – “

“Don’t,” he stopped her. “It’s alright. Just… just tell me what you want me to do.”

Run away. That’s exactly what she wanted him to do. Away from the sinister force that hung above them, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Run away with her and the Child and forget this whole mess ever happened.

But this was all repetitive. The dread that seeped through them at dire times such as these. They had each other, the knowledge that there was always a home to go back to; that’s all they could afford now. And sometimes, like this, it wouldn’t be enough for her.

So instead, she said – “Touch me.”

She wished she could see his face. Again. It seemed to come constant to her as their relationship blossomed. Did he have dark or light eyes? Long or short hair? What did it look like when he looked at her? When he came inside her mouth or fist or tight cunt? What did he look like when he was angry, hungry, ferocious?

At first it scared her; he was the first man she had ever loved like this, the intensity of it was enough to make what felt like ten thousand butterflies flutter around in her stomach, her heart to stutter and hammer in her chest, for her thoughts to dissipate like a cloud of smoke. To make her feel safe and alive. She didn’t want to ruin that, especially by her own ravenous and increasing yearning. 

Din kissed her with a meticulous precision, tongue mapping out every contour of her open cavern. Her own tongue danced with his languidly, and she was brought out of her little dream to the exquisite taste that was entirely Din Djarin.

His fingers ran over her breasts, receiving an arched back, and ghosted over her mound. He didn’t stop kissing her even after she pulled back for air, lightly biting down on the soft piece of flesh on her neck, just near her throat. His arm slid under her head, pushing her up slightly so she could lay back on it. His ear was almost pressed to her lips as he continued his assault on her neck.

She whimpered when he caressed the round flesh of her thighs, her legs attempting to close but his arm stopping her.

Y/N’s arm zipped out and grabbed his wrist, leading him to her pussy. He chuckled, sliding his pointer finger over her slit and brushing against her clit. She huffed as her eyes fluttered, but she wouldn’t close them. His middle finger trailed back to her swollen lips before pushing the tip of it into her heat.

She hissed at the stinging of it. She still was very sore and swollen from before, and he tensed, turning to her.

“Are you sure, Y/N? You’re still pretty sore and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes,” she gritted out. “But I can’t wait and this is all I can ever get from you so please stop teasing me.”

They froze. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

She knew he was frowning. And she knew she fucked up. Like a ticking time bomb.

I really did it this time. I’m such a huge fucking asshole and he’s going to hate me now, he’ll look at me differently and I’ll hate myself for the rest of my fucking life.

He said nothing and was about to follow through with her order when she tightened her grip on his wrist.

“Din,” it came out short, winded. “Fuck I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it, I never would…”

He still said nothing. Maker she wished she could just crawl into a hole and die. All over a stupid nightmare.

Was it really stupid though?

“It’s fine.” It was raw, and shit she hurt him. She hurt him she hurt him she hurt him.

“It’s not.” She argued. “It’s not Din.”

Y/N brought his hand away from her heat, bringing it up to her heart instead; she felt the small slickness against her skin, sticky against her already damp skin.

“I love you.” She whimpered, because maker she really did and she hurt the man she loved; hit him where she knew would sting, degraded him. She was a piece of shit and didn’t deserve him, didn’t deserve…

“I know,” his deep gravel broke her thoughts. “I love you too, Y/N. I know you’re just lashing out – “

“Still doesn’t make it right.”

“It doesn’t, but let me finish.” His tone left no room for argument, shutting her into silence.

“I just want you to tell me what’s going on. You can tell me anything, ner kar’taylir darasuum.”

She. Did. Not. Deserve. Din. Djarin. Not one ounce of his love and his devotion to her. None of it.

“I had a nightmare,” she whispered.

He scooted closer to her, breath fanning over her face as he listened. Her eyes pierced into what she assumed was his; it was hard to tell, but she could still at least see the silhouette of him.

She gripped onto his arm as she continued. “Y-you were… you were dead.”

Y/N had to swallow down the bile that sizzled deep in her stomach.

How the hell did he handle this kind of shit?

“And I can’t help but feel like it’s some kind of sign. Like a warning. And I – I wouldn’t survive losing you. I just wouldn’t. You’re one of the most important fucking thing in the galaxy to me, and the thought of living in a world without you Din is just – “

She shook her head, the images of the dream flashing through her.

“How the fuck do you handle this?”

Din laughed, and it felt like, since the second she woke up that night, that her nightmare really was just a dream. No divine intervention. No looming implantation. Just a fucked-up dream.

“With your arms wrapped around me,” he replied. “With your lips on mine, your… your aura. Just you, Y/N.”

She finally closed her eyes. It was black, speckles of colors floating among. No blood.

She felt him tilt her chin up to claim her lips once more. Her body relaxed, steady now with the pressure of his body against hers.

Y/N whined when he pulled away. He brushed his thumb against her cheekbone, cupping her face. She imagined he was looking at her with the stare of a thousand suns, too blinding for her to witness.

“I know that you don’t have a lot of experience with this sort of thing,” he mused. “The bounty hunting, the killing. Nightmares... I’ve shielded a lot from you without ever realizing it sometimes. I can’t tell you they’ll go away. But I can tell you to just try and talk to me. Or hell, I don’t mind if you jump me like that. Just don’t insult me while doing so.”

They both laughed lazily, his arm tightening around her. She nuzzled her nose in his neck, inhaling his scent; leather, steel, and a twinge of something else, salty and sweet.

“You know I really didn’t mean that, right?” She asked. “I respect you and your Creed too much, and I love every inch of you Djarin. And I know that it must be more infuriating for you than it is me, but I’m with you until the end of the line. Even if I never – “

“One day, Y/N.” He interjected. “We’re okay now. Right?”

He felt her nod against him. “Besides, there are ways for a Mandalorian to show their face and still be able to wear the helmet after.”

She perked up, confused and intrigued.

“Like uh…” He coughed, and she gave him a reassuring squeeze. “A foundling. Or – or marriage.”

She would have looked ridiculous, she imagined, with the way she gaped at him like a fish fresh out of water.

“Did you – did you just propose to me?!? After I what I just said!”

He laughed, twirling a strand of her hair absent mindlessly. “I-I guess I did. Better late than never, right? I mean eventually, I will punish you for it - “

This caused an involuntary shiver down her spine at the dark promise.

“And I know you’ll make it up to me no matter what I say, you stubborn little thing. But I’ve... been thinking about it for some time 

(and there was a dream, should I tell you about that now?) 

\- Is that… is that a bad thing?”

She really didn’t deserve this beautiful, kind specimen. And she was going to do any and everything to make it up to him.

“No!” She blurted out. “Of course not, Din. It just took me by surprise, that’s all.”

A huge fucking surprise.

“Just be patient with me.”

“We’re together.” She whispered. “That’s all that matters to me. All I ever need.”

Din smiled. “Thank you.”

Y/N didn’t know how to process any of it. The man that she loved, sitting next to her (half naked), who just proposed marriage to her after her rather embarrassing attack on him. 

After almost years of travelling with him, she never would have thought it would’ve gone this far from the beginning, and the fact that it was despite how terrible of a person she felt; it was surely going to end her in all the best ways.

She almost forgot about the events that led up to their cuddling on the floor when she felt his pulsing cock against her thighs.

“Let me,” she said, reaching out to him.

He stopped her, shaking his head. It was kind of useless too but did it, nonetheless.

“We’re going to be out of warp soon. I need to rest soon. Sleep now, I’ll still be here.”

“But – “

“I’ll take care of it,” he mumbled, finger tracing her lips.

She was not going to take no for an answer. Besides, despite the obvious uncomfortable throbbing between her legs, she was still aching for him.

“Then just… just leave it in me. You don’t have to move, and it won’t hurt me.”

His finger stopped, and Y/N was afraid that she was coming off as too needy, too selfish, before she felt his dick jump.

“Turn to your side,” he instructed.

She did as he said, his palm against her stomach as he helped her. He moved away only long enough to grab her discarded pants and fold them into a messy bunch, tucking it under her head.

She was starting to feel the fatigue settle back into her bones. She felt the tip of his head at her entrance, edging inside of her slowly as his pointer finger circled her clit, easing the intrusion.

Y/N gasped, automatically pushing back against him to take more of him in as he continued to push. 

Despite the obvious sting, it was honestly gratifying, feeling him deep inside of her womb, settling in comfortably behind her.

Din groaned at the stretch of her slick walls around his rigid cock. He lifted one of her legs over his, hitting her impossibly deeper; he could feel himself inside her against the hand on her stomach.

She let out a soft mewl, swiveling her hips.

“Sleep,” he grunted deeply.

Her eyes started to droop, holding his hand to her chest with him pulsing inside of her.

-

“Shit, fuck.”

Y/N was startled awake by the scuffle of Din behind her. It took her a few moments before she heard the cries of the Child. He must not like the dark.

“Hang on, buddy.”

She recognized the shuffle of his armor, and it was then she registered the stickiness seeping out of her.

He must have heard her shift because the noises stopped, sans the baby’s gurgles.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to, I just – “

“S’kay,” she slurred. “I’ll get him.”

She heard a faint tear before a small cloth was waved in front of her face, tickling her nose. She scrunched her face as she took it, wiping himself off her before getting dressed herself.

“I’m turning the lights on now.” Din warned.

She groaned and shielded her eyes from the blinding lights. She stumbled blindly towards the babbles, blinking rapidly as she adjusted.

The Child sat in Din’s arms, three grubby fingers latched onto the orange gloves. It was a sight to see, Din holding hands with the baby; a beautiful sight that stirred something deep within her.

“I got him.” She held her arms out, expecting him to hand the Child over.

“Hang on.”

She frowned as she watched him lay the Child in his pod, handing him a piece of meat and his shiny ball before closing the pod.

“Do you want me to finish you off?”

“Y-you don’t have to,” she stammered. “Besides, you need to rest.”

“I will,” he confirmed. “After I play with that pretty pussy.”

The whiplash between the soft, quiet Din in his little bubble and the abrupt, dirty side of him was straining at times, but fuck it could be so fucking hot. 

And his voice was dripping sweet honey, promises of never-ending pleasure like nectar to her feverish and eager body.

“O-okay.”

He started by taking one of his gloves off, visor trained on her the entire time. It was almost teasingly, the way he slowly dragged it off his hand. It made her body quiver with anticipation.

It took two large steps towards her for him to be practically nose to beskar. She watched his hand as he lightly wrapped it around her throat.

“Feeling better?”

She knew what he really meant.

Are you going to attack me some more or are you going to let me take care of you like I’m supposed to?

She nodded her head – or as much as she could with his hand on her throat.

He trailed behind her, the other hand pressing against her stomach. The hand that was still around her neck tilted her head back until she touched his shoulder. 

“We’re okay.” His voice was tender, even with the modulator. “Remember that, alright?”

It was hard to remember a lot of things with his hand playing with the waistband of her pants, but she let out a breathless, “Yes.”

The edges of his helmet were uncomfortable digging into her shoulder, but it was okay as long as he kept touching her.

Y/N bit down on her bottom lip hard when he slid his hand into her pants, cupping her wet heat. It was embarrassing how fast he could make her wet by just talking to her.

“Y/N,” he drawled. “You know I want to hear you.”

She moaned when he dipped his finger into her wet slit, gathering up her juices. He kicked her feet apart, barely giving her a warning before a calloused finger rubbed against her clit.

It was so easy to feel the tight coil deep in her belly. It was an obvious sign over her rile up only an hour before, and gods it felt so fucking good.

“Keep going,” she panted. “Please Din, k-keep going!”

He hummed, circling her clit faster and harder. Her knees buckled, and Din stumbled until he hit the wall of the ship, slinking down with his hand still around her throat and down her pants.

It was an awkward maneuver, but it was more relaxing than their previous position.

“Legs over mine.” He ordered gruffly.

Y/N did so without hesitation, gasping when he spread her legs wider with his.

He kept her finger on her clit, her hips moving in rhythm. The grip on her throat tightened as he felt the familiar tremble of her legs.

“F-f-fuck.” She chocked out, eyes rolling as the pleasure increased.

She clasped on hand on the underside of his thigh, the other failing around for something to grip on to. Her breaths uneven and ragged as they desperately tried to escape the Mandalorian’s ruthless hold. 

“Bid mesh’la,” he gasped. “You’re Pal’vut. Ner star, ner sun.”

She could only pick up a few words from the foreign language, but fuck it was voluptuous, the way it poured out of him. 

She felt the muscles in her stomach tense as her hips tightened and legs curl around his. Y/N could hear his small breaths, even and deep, as he continued his ministrations on her. 

“Shit,” she puffed. 

Her ass rubbed against the front of him, pressing against the edges of his chest plate and just barely reaching the bulge she was sure he was sporting; she was surprised he was as comprised as he was with her squirming body on his, hand down her pants and bringing her closer and closer to that sweet release.

She only wished his helmet was off so she could feel those sharp canines sink into the flesh of her neck. 

The thought of it made her hips sputter and back arch deeper into his hold.

“I bet that cunt is quivering right now,” he muttered gruffly. “I can feel it from here.”

He gave her clit a harsh pinch, causing the muscles of her body to spasm and her mouth wide open in a shape of a circle. 

“I-I’m g-gon - “

And just when she started to feel the coil within her start to expand and snap, he pulled his hand out of her pants. 

Din growled, low in his throat, and tightened his grip even more once again on her neck until she could barely gasp as she started to complain. 

“What makes you think I’d let you cum after what you said to me earlier? When I was trying to fucking help you.”

Oh. Oh. This was his revenge. His sweet, sweet, and unfortunately for her, revenge. 

He lightened his hand only a little so she could properly speak. “I-I’m sorry,” she sputtered. “I’ll never do it again, I swear.”

“I know you won’t,” he said. And then he shoved his slick finger into her mouth, practically choking her with it. 

She lapped up her wetness, swirling her tongue around his finger as if it were his cock. He knew this and hummed appreciatively, pulling away when he was satisfied enough. 

“Get up.” He ordered. 

She gaped up at him, struggling to breathe from the pure frustration she was feeling in that moment. 

“But - “

“Up. Now.”

She sighed and stood up on shaky legs, glancing up at him as he towered over her, brushing her cheek with his thumb; despite how annoyed she was with him, she still leaned into his touch with soft eyes.

“Wake me up if anything happens, okay?”

Y/N nodded with pouted lips, knowing it was fruitless to argue with him. She’d take care of it herself if she didn’t have the threat of another punishment hovering over her, and the Child awake in his pod. 

Din opened the pod and gave the Child’s head a gentle pat before disappearing down the ladder. 

Unfucking believable. 

The Child looked up at her, waving his hand. She smiled and picked him up, walking him over to the pilot’s seat and setting him down in her lap.

The ache between her legs was starting to dimmer, but still uncomfortable as she sat, holding the baby’s hand. 

She sometimes really hated herself for the situations she put herself in. 

“I think I’m engaged to be married,” she said absentmindedly to the baby, trying to distract herself from her weeping pussy.

The Child babbled, playing with a small string from her shirt.

Engaged. Married. Lover. Wife. Husband.

Y/N couldn’t wrap her head around the events that took place in a matter of hours.

It was hard, processing the fact that Din fucking Djarin proposed to her. Her, out of all people, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, tied and bound to her in every way he could. 

But fuck if she didn’t love the way Y/N Djarin sounded, so melodic and fulfilling. 

She was a mess, there was no doubt about that. And Din loved her enough to put up with it, just as she put up with his shenanigans. 

How did she deserve him again?

She was going to have to send a message to her siblings soon, she realized. The thought excited her. 

But she also couldn’t forget the turn of events that led up to the proposal, the sinister ones that somehow managed to create such a beautiful and special moment for them. 

Lack of sleep and stress. That’s all this whole mess was. Just stress. Just nightmares, like Din said. It happens to everyone.

She sighed through her nose and replayed the message that brought most of her stress onto her shoulders.

My friend, if you are receiving this transmission that means you are alive. I hope that lady friend of yours is too. You might be surprised to hear this, but I am alive too. I guess we can call it even. What has happened since we last saw each other, the man who hired you is still here. And the amount of ex-imperial guards has grown.

We consider him an enemy, but we cannot get close enough to take him out. If you would consider one last permission, I will very much make it worth your while. You have been successful so far in staving off their hunters. But they will not stop until they have their prize.

So here is my proposition. Return to Nervarro. Bring the Child as bait. I will arrange an exchange and provide loyal Guild members as protection. Once we get near the client, you kill him. And we both get what we want.

If you succeed, you keep the Child and I will have your name cleared with the Guild. For a man of honor should not be forced in exile. I await your arrival with optimum.

-

“I don’t know Din,” she said. “It sounds fishy.”

“It does,” he confirmed. “But we need to end this. This could be our only way.”

“I know. I just don’t trust him. I trust you, though.”

“We’ll get Cara Dune to come with us. If that makes you feel better.”

Y/N couldn’t contain the grin bubbling within her. “It would be nice to see her again. Maybe watch round two.”

He scoffed. “I had her.”

She shook her head. “Sure, you did, big guy.”

Despite their joking and light teasing, Greef Karga, the man they thought to be dead, opened a whole new dam of queasiness and anxiety that she had not felt before.

She wasn’t sure how she was going to work through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter than anything, and some of Reader's thoughts are in first rather than third POV
> 
> Tumblr: aint-that-a-mcfreakin-bitch


End file.
